


Devotions

by lionofwrath



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 27,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofwrath/pseuds/lionofwrath
Summary: A collection of prompt-based drabbles from Tumblr. Ratings\content varies.





	1. Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using a hurt\comfort list to write these but I’m mainly just using the prompts as inspiration. (for example the torture one doesn’t involve actual torture)
> 
> A Russian translation is at https://ficbook.net/readfic/8140637 Thank you to dontfearthereaper for working on that :)

Chris gently stretched out his aching fingers, wincing as his knuckles protested the movement. His hand was badly bruised but it was outweighed by his satisfaction at punching Wesker in the face several times. He sighed, carefully rolling his shoulders as he worked the kinks out of his muscles, his hand wasn’t the only part of him that was bruised. Wesker had landed more than a few hits of his own, and Chris gingerly prodded the sore spots on his stomach.

His reflection showed him that his face was a mess, a bruise along the edge of his jaw, his split lip swollen. Chris licked at the cut, he’d given Wesker a similar injury, the metallic taste of blood in both their mouths when they’d kissed. His gaze drifted lower to the finger marks around his neck where Wesker had grabbed him during their fight. The bruise on his shoulder was an angry, dark colour, and Chris almost thought it was an open wound at first it was so sore. But Wesker never bit him quite hard enough to break the skin. He ran his fingers over the imprints of teeth, down to the bruises on his arms, groaning as his back muscles protested the movement. Wesker had thrown him into a railing and he turned around to peer over his shoulder into the mirror to check the damage.

Not only bruising from that attack, but also a pattern of scratches and more finger marks across his back. Chris twitched his shoulders, still feeling Wesker’s nails clawing at him as he tried to pull them closer together. No matter how many times their fighting had turned into fucking he was always a bit startled at just how aggressively needy Wesker was. And how easily he gave in to his own desires, but he would feel guilty about it later. Right now it was all too fresh in his mind, the heat of Wesker’s body around him, those orange eyes wide and dazed in pleasure, the way Wesker urged him on with strangely soft little cries while digging his fingers into Chris’ skin. Having that for even a short time was worth the bruises.


	2. Hypothermia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

Chris was shivering, which meant he was still alive. Albert stared down at him, pursing his lips as he thought. It would be so easy to simply kill him now and rid himself of the irritation. Too easy, too unsatisfying. He wanted a real fight, this felt too much like the cold was stealing his victory. Sighing, he crouched next to Chris, gathering the man into his arms.

‘G-get off.’ Chris shoved at him weakly.

‘I’m saving your life.’ Undeterred he picked Chris up, amused at the way the man huddled into him for warmth despite his protests.

‘Don’t need help.’ He muttered petulantly.

Albert sighed again, almost reconsidering what he was doing. But there was a safe room close and he took Chris there, putting him down gently on the small cot inside. Chris clung to him a little too long before releasing him to curl up, still shivering. Albert threw a blanket over him carelessly but something stopped him just before he opened the door to leave. Extreme temperatures didn’t bother him as much anymore, not to mention that he was properly dressed, unlike some people, but this room wasn’t as warm as he had assumed it would be. Albert glanced back at the huddled up shaking Chris, making a decision he knew he’d regret. He flipped the blanket away from Chris and started methodically peeling his stiff, cold clothes off.

‘What’re you doing.’ Chris struggled with him uselessly.

‘I’m the warmest thing in this room.’ He explained irritably, pulling most of his own clothes off as well before climbing into the bed next to Chris.

Chris shrank back from him as far as he could but Albert had barely reached out to pull him closer when Chris practically jumped him. ‘G-god, you’re hot.’ Chris’ cold nose burrowed into his neck, and Albert hastily trapped Chris’ chilly hands against his chest before they could travel to warmer, lower parts of his body. Ice touched his leg and he almost yelped as Chris snuck his feet between Albert’s calves. He grunted in annoyance but allowed it, wrapping his arms around Chris to warm as much of him as possible. Chris’ hair had ice crystals in it and he couldn’t resist nuzzling him, melting the ice from the heat of his cheek.

They lay in silence for a while as Chris’ shivering eased, his body warming against Albert’s. He couldn’t fathom what was possessing him to stay here, holding his enemy instead of letting him freeze but he also couldn’t make himself leave.

‘Why?’ Chris mumbled against his neck.

‘Because you’re an idiot who can’t look after himself.’ His voice wasn’t as harsh as it should have been.

‘You want me dead.’

‘I want to kill you.’ Albert corrected, the distinction was important.

‘Yeah, sure seems like it.’ Chris laughed and somehow snuggled even closer.

‘I will.’ He promised, oddly relaxed. ‘But not right now.’


	3. Electrocution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt\comfort, implied torture

Jill pushed the door open as Chris nodded his readiness and they both entered quickly. The first thing he noticed was the stench, stale sweat and urine and other things even less pleasant, as he automatically swept the room for hostiles. ‘Clear.’ Only then did he take in the scene. The beaten half-naked man tied to a chair, the car battery on the table beside him. His head was down, blood on his skin and the floor under him. But he was still alive.

‘Wesker?’ Glassy grey eyes stared at him without recognition and then he dropped his head again with a low moan. ‘Albert?’ Chris tried as he cut through the ropes binding him to the chair. ‘We’re gonna get you out of here.’

Wesker managed to focus on him this time. ‘Chris?’

‘Yeah, Al, it’s me.’

‘Chris.’ Jill echoed, but it was a warning. He could hear the gunshots too, the rest of STARS dealing with the bastards that had kidnapped their captain.

Chris hauled him upright as carefully as he could, feeling Wesker grab him weakly with shaking hands. ‘C’mon.’ He was practically carrying Wesker, the man was barely capable of uncoordinated stumbling, but they made it out of the house to their trucks.

‘We’ve got him.’ Jill informed the team. ‘He’s injured.’

‘Take him to a hospital. We’ll clean up here.’ Enrico ordered, then cut the connection.

‘I’ll drive.’ Jill didn’t wait for an answer before she climbed in, Chris helping Wesker into the backseat. He collapsed against the side window, closing his eyes, giving Chris the opportunity to take a better look at him. Three days. Despite how fast the entire police department had mobilised to work on finding him it had still taken three long days, and his kidnappers obviously hadn’t wasted any time in torturing him. Chris was scared and furious and he didn’t know what to do. But Wesker was trembling, from pain or shock, so he took his jacket off, draping it around Wesker’s bare shoulders.

‘Thank you.’ His voice was a whisper, and Chris knew he wasn’t just thanking him for the clothing.

After being treated Wesker had refused to stay in the hospital. Even after what he’d just endured he was still Wesker, taking charge and glaring down anyone who argued with him. The only compromise he had grudgingly agreed to was to allow Chris to take him home and stay with him in case of an emergency. So Chris had been briskly issued orders by a frustrated nurse on how to take care of Wesker and then they were allowed to leave.

He’d never seen Wesker’s apartment, it was nice if a bit impersonal but he didn’t get much time to look around.

‘I’ll be fine.’

‘I’m supposed to stay with you.’ Chris put his overnight bag down on a table.

‘You don’t-’

‘I’m staying here to make sure you’re ok.’ Chris argued, he could be just as stubborn if Wesker was going to complain.

‘Fine.’ Wesker slumped a bit as he gave in, almost making Chris feel guilty. But he’d feel even guiltier if he left Wesker alone and something happened. He limped to the couch, sitting on it with a groan.

‘Is your medication wearing off?’ Chris searched through his bag for the bottles of painkillers.

‘No.’

‘But you’re in pain.’ Chris guessed. Wesker didn’t answer and he went over, reaching out to carefully run his fingers through blond hair. He was afraid that touching him would hurt him more, Wesker was a mess of bruises and cuts but the less visible damage was worse.

‘Yes, everything hurts.’ Wesker caught his wrist, looking up at him. ‘Chris, you really don’t have to stay.’

‘I could’ve lost you, Al.’ Chris pressed a gentle kiss to his swollen, cut lips. ‘Please, just trust me enough to let me take care of you?’

Surprise filled Wesker’s eyes but he nodded slowly.

‘I’ll make you some soup.’

‘Soup?’

Chris responded calmly, trying not to let his anger show since it wasn’t directed at Wesker. ‘Yeah, you’re on a strict diet until you get better, and until you get your teeth looked at.’

Wesker grimaced, unconsciously bringing a hand up to his jaw. The nurse had given Chris a brief rundown on Wesker’s injuries, most of them from being repeatedly electrocuted, as well as long-term effects to watch out for. Chris had listened attentively, despite how sick he felt at what she was telling him.

‘I don’t want anything to eat, I'm just tired.’ Wesker sounded dismissive at first but his tone turned hesitant, his gaze dropping to his hands. ‘You came for me.’

‘Of course I did, Al. I wasn’t going to leave you there.’ Chris’ heart sank when Wesker didn’t reply. ‘You thought I had?’

Wesker shrugged stiffly, his silence clearly saying that he’d thought he had been abandoned.

‘I’ve barely slept since you went missing, I was so worried.’ Chris sat awkwardly next to him, still concerned about touching him. ‘And I’m not leaving you now either.’

Wesker eyed him sideways. ‘You should. I have a lot of recovery ahead of me.’

‘You don’t have to do it alone. I want to be with you.’ Chris tried to convince him, relieved as he finally nodded. He shifted uncomfortably, obviously trying not to put pressure on anything that hurt before sighing and leaning against Chris. Chris carefully hugged him, kissing his hair until Wesker was half-asleep in his arms.


	4. 'Stay.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consensual sex

‘Stay.’ Chris asked. Wesker paused on the edge of the bed, framed in the morning light coming through the window, his pale hair and skin almost glowing. He glanced back over his shoulder, orange eyes narrowed against the sun. Chris reached out, running his fingers down the flawless length of Wesker’s back. Tracing the bones of his spine, feeling his muscles shift as he half-turned to catch Chris’ hand. Wesker studied him in silence, utterly still except for the thumb stroking Chris’ palm. Chris twisted his hand to clasp his wrist, tugging Wesker towards him again. Tensing, he resisted the pull for a moment before leaning over Chris, nipping lightly at his lips. Chris tangled his fingers in soft blond hair, teasing Wesker’s tongue into his mouth to suck on it until he moaned. He relaxed and Chris flipped them over, clamping his knees around Wesker’s hips and pinning his wrists above his head. Wesker gave him a slow smirk, arching up to rub against him.

‘Stay.’ Chris commanded. The smirk widened at the order, orange eyes watching as Chris shifted position. He gripped a pale, muscular thigh, sliding his hand between Wesker’s legs. Wesker’s fingers wound tightly into the sheets, shuddering as his head tipped back, his lips opening in a gasp. Chris stroked his thigh as he twisted his fingers to make Wesker whimper softly. He writhed when he was taken until Chris trapped him against the bed to keep him still and kissed him again. Wesker grabbed brown hair firmly, eyes half-closed, his legs wrapping around Chris’ hips to move with his thrusts. Moans were muffled in each other’s mouths, trembling bodies relaxing into gentle caresses. Chris stayed on top of him, gazing down into orange eyes.

‘Stay.’ Wesker agreed.


	5. Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No actual torture just fluff

Chris was sure this had to be classified as torture, somehow. He was terrified to look at his watch and find out how much, or little, time had actually passed while they’d been trapped here listening to this explanation of… he glanced down at the only words he’d written on his notepad. The Proper Use of the New Filing System. Right. Chris shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He stifled a yawn. He tapped his pen on his paper.

‘Stop fidgeting.’ Wesker hissed under his breath. Chris froze as Wesker gave him a hard side-eye and resumed pretending to pay attention. He knew Wesker was bored out of his mind too, his fingers were twitching as if he wanted to start drumming them on the table and he wasn’t taking notes either.

Chris glanced around at the rest of the STARS, wondering how they were doing. Across the aisle from him Jill was sitting at attention, eyes open, seemingly alert and focussed but Chris knew her secret, that she was a master at cat-napping. He envied her that ability right now, he'd have loved to be able to sleep through this. Barry was sitting beside her, arms crossed, not even bothering to act like he was listening, his gaze distant as he thought about something else. In front of them, in the front row actually, was the newest recruit to Bravo. She was eagerly taking notes with the kind of enthusiasm only a rookie could muster for something this boring. Chris thought she was trying a little too hard, but she’d figure it out eventually.

A couple of the team sitting behind Chris and Wesker were whispering to each other, their voices gradually getting louder and more argumentative. Wesker turned around to glare at them and the whispering stopped instantly. Chris could feel the weight of Wesker’s annoyance even though it wasn’t directed at him and he wondered who had gotten themselves in trouble. Probably Brad. He tried not to grin in amusement. In front of him Kenneth had tilted his notepad up a bit as he delicately shaded in a drawing of a tree and Chris watched in interest as he added a few more trees and flowers, planning out a lovely landscape.

The man giving them the lecture droned on and on. Chris tried not to sigh. A hand slipped into his under the table, Chris catching the hint of a smile on Wesker’s lips as their eyes met. It made the endless speech more bearable and Chris was so distracted by tracing the lines of Wesker’s fingers that he almost didn’t notice when it finally ended.

The rookie shot out of her chair first, Wesker hastily standing too as if he’d been paying attention. Chris grabbed his stuff, seeing Barry tap Jill on the shoulder to make sure she was awake. The teams piled into the corridor, splitting up into smaller groups of friends.

‘Hey, Chris!’ Forest motioned to him. ‘You up for that rematch?’

‘Maybe later.’ Chris waved him off with a grin.

‘You know I’m gonna win!’ Forest taunted him goodnaturedly as he left.

Jill paused before she followed. ‘Chris?’

‘I’ve got paperwork to do.’ He shrugged a little in answer.

‘Is that what they’re calling it now?’ She raised an eyebrow. Chris’ cheeks heated but she didn’t tease him further.

He ran down the hallway in the opposite direction from everyone else. Almost everyone else. Chris caught up with Wesker at the door to the STARS office. ‘I’ve never been so bored in my life.’ He groaned in complaint.

Wesker opened the door, waiting until Chris followed him in before locking it behind them. He propped his sunglasses on top of his head as he threw Chris an affectionate smirk. ‘How about we do something a little more interesting then?’ Chris eagerly crowded him up against the wall to kiss him. Hands grabbed Chris’ hips to pull him closer as Wesker laughed breathlessly. ‘I’ll take that as a yes.’


	6. Manhandling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt\comfort fluff

Chris glanced at the clock again, sighing as he realised how late it was. He had to get this report done before tomorrow or Wesker was going to yell at him in front of the entire team again. Everyone else was long gone, but he didn’t really mind the quiet solitude of the team office. Their stuff was all still here, and it felt familiar and friendly. He stretched back in his chair, rotating his wrists and then dropped his pen as the door banged open. Startled, he stared into the face of an equally surprised Wesker.

‘Why’re you here?’ He said, his voice hoarse and confused.

Chris just gaped at him. Wesker was a complete mess, sunglasses gone, his clothing torn and bloodstained, bruises on his face and arms, and he was leaning on the doorframe as if he couldn’t stand unassisted. ‘Shit, what happened to you?’

Wesker limped into the room. ‘Got into a fight.’

‘A fight?’ Usually Wesker was the one ending the fight, not getting involved enough to get this beat up. ‘I guess you lost.’

‘Of course not.’ Wesker glared at him, staggering a little.

‘Wesker, sit down before you fall down.’ Chris reached out to carefully guide him to the nearest chair. Wesker slumped into it, closing his eyes. When he didn’t speak again, Chris fidgeted nervously. No point in telling him to go to a hospital since he’d refuse. ‘Do you want some help getting cleaned up?’

‘No.’ Wesker glanced up at him, and something softened in his expression through the pain. ‘Yeah, Chris, thanks.’

‘No problem.’ Chris tried to shrug it off, mildly uncomfortable with how oddly Wesker was acting. He helped Wesker stand up again, the man wincing and leaning heavily on him.

They navigated down the hallways to the locker room, fortunately avoiding any other people. ‘I’ll get some first-aid stuff while you shower.’ Wesker nodded tiredly as he started to remove his clothes. Chris wondered what the hell had happened but Wesker seemed reluctant to tell him anything and he’d rather just help than demand answers.

Wesker was sitting on one of the benches when he got back, gripping the edge as if to keep himself upright. He was only wearing a towel over his lower body and Chris grimaced at the extent of the bruising on him.

‘You sure you won?’ Chris asked as he sat next to him.

Wesker bared his teeth in a nasty smile. ‘Oh yes.’

‘Want some painkillers?’

‘Yeah.’ Wesker took the offered water bottle, knocking them back quickly.

‘Ok. This is probably gonna sting.’ He started with Wesker’s back, pressing the antiseptic soaked cotton to a deep cut on his shoulder. Wesker hissed. ‘Sorry.’ Chris eyed the wounds in dismay. ‘Are you sure you don’t wanna go to a hospital-’

‘No.’

‘It’s just I think you need stitches-’

‘You can do them.’ Wesker glanced at him, his expression drawn and exhausted. ‘Please, Chris.’

He couldn’t refuse a plea like that, not when Wesker seemed so vulnerable, and he did know how to stitch a wound. ‘Yeah, ok.’ Wesker made a few stifled noises of pain while Chris worked but he remained mostly still. He put gauze patches over the places he’d tended, letting his hands linger a little too long on Wesker’s pale, warm skin. ‘Can you turn around?’ It was harder to check him out while Wesker was actually watching him, especially when they were so close together and Wesker was wearing so little. Stop it, Chris scolded himself, he was helping out an injured friend, he shouldn’t be thinking about his crush on Wesker right now. He wrapped Wesker’s bruised knuckles in a bandage then pressed a kiss to them, his brain catching up too late. ‘Sorry, shit.’

‘Don’t be.’ Wesker shook his head, his fingers running along Chris’ cheek as they stared at each other. Then he leaned in and hesitantly kissed Chris. It felt wonderful, Chris kissing him back a little harder but cautious of his injuries.

‘You’re not just thanking me for patching you up, are you?’ Chris asked, suddenly scared that he had crossed a line or misread the situation.

‘No.’ Wesker kept his hand on Chris’ face.

‘Or the painkillers-’

‘Chris.’ Grey eyes narrowed in annoyance but his voice was soft. ‘You know it’s more than that.’ He’d never considered that his feelings might be returned, Wesker was usually so closed off and distant, but this was everything he’d hoped for. Chris leaned in again to kiss him, only stopping when Wesker groaned in pain. ‘Maybe this isn’t the best time for this.’ He laughed shortly and groaned again, making Chris feel guilty for pushing him.

‘Why don’t you get dressed and I’ll take you home to get some sleep?’ Chris phrased it as a suggestion but it really wasn’t.

‘Yeah.’ Wesker slung an arm around his shoulders to keep himself up, nuzzling a bit into Chris’ hair. ‘That sounds good.’


	7. Bedridden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consensual sex

He could feel Chris glaring at him even before he entered the room, an impressive feat he had to admit.

‘Wesker.’ Chris growled, as if it was necessary to say his name. His hand was balled into a fist and if he hadn’t been injured Albert knew he would have been attacking him. But he was, and so he remained stuck in bed.

‘How are you?’

‘As if you care.’ Chris kept glaring at him.

‘If I didn’t care I wouldn’t have saved you.’ Albert pointed out mildly.

‘You shot me.’

He hesitated, it was true but somehow seeing Chris bleeding out on the floor hadn’t given him the satisfaction he’d thought it would. Instead it had made him feel almost scared, lonely… Albert pushed those feelings aside, still not ready to deal with them. Making sure Chris was recovering was his primary focus right now. ‘And then I changed my mind about killing you.’

‘Great.’ Chris crossed his arms. ‘So now I get to watch you destroy the world.’

He sighed, already annoyed at Chris’ dramatics. ‘Stubborn as always, so I suppose that means you’re feeling better.’

‘I’d feel better if I didn’t have to look at you, Wesker.’

‘Fine.’ Albert locked the door as he left.

He should’ve had someone else look in on Chris and bring him meals but he couldn’t stay away. Albert told himself it was for practical reasons, that the likelihood of Chris escaping was less if he was the only one who had contact with him, and so on. But the truth was he liked seeing Chris, even if all they did was argue. And though it may have been his imagination, as Chris recovered he seemed a bit less hostile.

‘Why did you save me?’ Chris finally asked.

‘I don’t know.’ Albert tried to deflect the question even though he realised now what had driven him to do so.

Chris gave him a curious look as if he sensed the lie. ‘You sure? There’re easier ways to get me into bed.’

‘Really, Chris.’ He scoffed but Chris was grinning at him and his tone had sounded odd, almost flirtatious.

‘You could’ve just asked.’

‘If I had, what would’ve been your answer?’ Albert didn’t know why he was playing this game with Chris.

‘Come here.’ He narrowed his eyes but he was confident of his ability to overpower Chris if they got into a fight. ‘Sit down.’ Chris patted his thighs, still grinning. He couldn’t explain to himself why he obeyed, but he straddled Chris, biting back a surprised gasp as he felt Chris’ arousal. ‘That answer your question?’ Chris’ hands slid up his legs to his belt, slowly undoing it. His hands moved to the zipper. ‘Do you want this?’

‘Yes.’ He stared at Chris, wondering why either of them were doing this.

Chris opened his pants, the feeling of slightly cool calloused hands on his heated skin making him gasp again. He stroked him once experimentally, then harder, his fingers finding sensitive places that made Albert twitch and moan. ‘You like this?’ Chris rubbed his thumb against him.

‘Yeah.’ He hated how pathetic he sounded.

‘Good. Don’t come until I tell you to.’

Albert wanted to protest but he didn’t, just stayed still, fighting back his climax as Chris played with him. It was almost unbearable to have only the one contact between them, every sensation amplified. Chris’ body was warm between his legs, his fingers aching as he dug them into the sheets, all of his muscles tense in anticipation.

‘Come for me.’

He practically sobbed in relief as he shuddered and came across Chris’ stomach. Chris kept touching him, wringing every last bit of pleasure out of him until he hissed in overstimulation and smacked Chris’ hand away. Albert opened his eyes, he didn't even remember closing them, to see Chris grinning at him.

‘See? Easy.’ Chris laughed.

He flushed, angry that he had given in, that he’d let Chris humiliate him because he’d foolishly wanted something more. ‘Fuck you.’ Albert snapped, too hurt to think of anything else to say. He just wanted to get out of here, and when Chris grabbed his wrist he wrenched it out of the hold, stumbling away to do his pants up.

‘Wesker- Albert.’ He glanced back unwillingly. ‘I wasn’t laughing at you.’ Chris shook his head ruefully and sighed. ‘God, maybe this all could’ve been so different… can you come back here? Unless you want me to get out of bed and hobble over there.’

‘No.’ Albert reluctantly agreed, moving towards Chris warily.

Chris reached up to touch his face then pulled him into a kiss. It was so unexpected that he didn’t know how to respond at first. ‘Albert-’ Chris looked troubled. He shook his head, understanding now and he kissed Chris deeply, letting himself be pulled back down onto the bed.


	8. Drugged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silliness :P

Chris opened his apartment door, surprised to see the group of people hanging out inside. Jill and Barry simply glanced at him, acting normally enough despite unexpectedly being in his home.

Wesker, on the other hand, joyously yelled ‘Chris!’ and promptly fell off the couch with a loud thud. Chris stared at him lying facedown on the floor, at a complete loss for words.

Jill rolled her eyes and Barry sighed heavily and they picked him up to put him back on the couch. ‘Stay there.’ Jill pointed an accusing finger at him.

Wesker made an unattractive snorting noise. ‘Can’t tell me-’ He trailed off, grabbing for Jill’s hand and missing wildly. Then he giggled.

‘What the hell is going on?’ Chris almost shouted in confusion.

‘You know we were on that undercover mission, and long story short, Wesker had to try some drugs to convince people we were legit. And then had a few drinks on top of that.’ Jill grimaced down at the still giggling Wesker. He was trying to catch something in the air only he could see. ‘We took him to the doctor but apparently we just need to wait it out. So here we are.’

Well, being on drugs explained a few things even if it wasn’t exactly reassuring. ‘Great, any idea how long this’ll last?’

‘No clue.’ Jill shrugged.

Barry gave him an incredibly sympathetic look and clapped him on the shoulder supportively. ‘Good luck, Chris.’

‘Wait, you’re leaving?’ Chris failed completely at not sounding panicked.

Jill nodded as she followed Barry out. ‘I’ve been dealing with this for an hour already, it’s your turn.’

‘But…’ Chris made a faint noise of protest as they left then stared at Wesker again. He was still flat on his back on the couch, but when the door closed he turned to look at Chris. His cheeks were flushed, pupils dilated, and he was grinning like a fool. At least he was happy, Chris supposed, though he was already worried what the comedown was going to be like.

‘Chris.’ Wesker opened his arms wide as if asking for a hug.

‘Hey, Al.’ He gave him that hug, kissing his forehead too and making Wesker giggle again. It was a bit unnerving and Chris sort of hoped he’d stop.

Wesker ran his fingers over Chris’ face. ‘You’re so pretty.’ He said gravely, as if the words were of utmost importance.

‘Thanks, Al.’ Chris humoured him, trying to get out of the hug but Wesker held him tight.

‘Mine.’ Apparently some parts of his personality never changed no matter how out of it he was.

‘Yeah.’ Chris agreed. ‘I am. Can you let go of me please?’ Wesker wrinkled his nose in a stubborn little frown but he did as asked. Chris tried not to sigh, it was going to be a long night, unless he got lucky and Wesker tired himself out and fell asleep. ‘I’m going to make some food, are you hungry?’ Wesker stared at him blankly and Chris could almost see him struggling to think, the sentence too complex for him in his current state. ‘Um, I’m going to get you some food.’ Except then he’d have to leave Wesker alone in here, and he sure as hell didn’t want him in the kitchen. ‘How about some take-out?’ He compromised.

‘Take ‘em out.’ Wesker mimed shooting, making childish gunshot noises.

‘Oh god.’ Chris groaned. He wondered if Wesker was going to remember any of this, because he didn’t think he would ever forget it.


	9. Hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirty talk

‘Give me back my sunglasses, Chris.’ Wesker glared at him the way only he could.

Chris wasn’t betting much on his chances if they started fighting but for now he just put his hand on Wesker’s chest and stretched his other arm behind him so the sunglasses were out of reach. ‘Hey, finders, keepers.’

‘Don’t be childish, Chris.’ Wesker tried to grab them. Chris kept them away, struggling with him to keep him from getting near. ‘Fine.’ Wesker stepped back, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. ‘I can do a hostage negotiation.’

‘Yeah?’ Chris was interested, and a little worried about what he was up to, Wesker smiled so rarely, even at Chris.

‘You give me my sunglasses and I’ll-’ Wesker glanced down at Chris’ groin. ‘-suck your cock.’ His smile grew as Chris felt himself get hard at the idea.

But this was a negotiation, Wesker had said as much, and they hadn’t negotiated yet. ‘That’s a good offer.’ Chris agreed thoughtfully. ‘But I’m not sure I’m convinced.’

‘No?’ Wesker raised an eyebrow. ‘I’ll get on my knees and do it right here.’

Chris glanced at the half-drawn blinds on the office window, his cock twitching. ‘Tempting.’

‘Why don’t you tell me some of your demands?’ Wesker asked him slyly, moving close enough to put a hand on his chest. ‘So we can reach an agreement?’

Chris gulped, thinking frantically. ‘I want to pull your hair.’

‘Hmm, alright. What else?’ Wesker’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips and it gave Chris an idea.

‘I want you to swallow.’

Wesker grinned, running his fingers down to Chris’ belt, leaning in to whisper in his ear. ‘Every. Last. Drop.’ Chris shivered, squeezing Wesker’s ass to pull him closer. Wesker ground against him, moaning slightly. ‘What else do you want, Chris?’ Chris kissed him, unable to think with Wesker’s body pressed against his. And then Wesker snatched the sunglasses out of his hand, leaping backwards out of Chris’ reach before he could grab them again.

‘Cheater.’ Chris accused, annoyed and horny.

Wesker smirked at him, but he didn’t put them on, placing them on his desk instead. ‘Just making sure you hold up your end of the deal.’ He came back towards Chris, settling his hands on Chris’ hips. Amusement and lust flickered in his grey eyes and he licked his lips. ‘Don’t worry, I have every intention of honouring my part.’ Wesker sank gracefully to his knees as Chris tangled his fingers in his hair.


	10. Exhaustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

Chris hadn’t even realised how hard Wesker was pushing himself until he found him passed out on the couch in the break room. He was beyond worried that Wesker had been successfully hiding how exhausted he was from him. Their relationship was relatively new, but he should have noticed something was wrong. Wesker was sprawled half on his side, and the entire position looked incredibly uncomfortable. Chris shook him gently awake.

‘Wha-’ Wesker tried to rub his face, only succeeding in knocking his sunglasses crooked.

‘You need some proper sleep.’ Chris told him firmly.

‘I’ll be-’

‘Don’t say fine. You’re obviously exhausted.’ Chris fixed his sunglasses. ‘I’m going to take you home.’

Wesker seemed about to argue but yawned instead, his cheeks turning a bit pink in embarrassment. ‘Maybe you’re right.’

It wasn’t until they were in Chris’ truck that he realised that he didn’t actually know where Wesker lived. He was already slumped against the passenger side window though, well on his way to falling asleep again. Chris only hesitated for a moment before deciding to take him back to his own apartment. Wesker had spent several nights with him there and Chris didn’t think he’d mind.

Wesker tried to reach down to undo his boots and almost tipped over, Chris quickly grabbing him. ‘Let me.’

He nodded tiredly.

‘Go to bed, I’ll be there in a minute.’

Chris sighed a little at the sight of Wesker on his bed, his legs slipping off the edge and his shirt still caught around one arm. He wasn’t quite asleep again, still struggling weakly with his clothing. ‘Do you want some help?’ Chris grabbed the hem and together they managed to get it over Wesker’s head.

He made a faint noise of complaint, either at Chris or the shirt and collapsed back on the bed. ‘Can you-’ Wesker tugged on the leg of his pants.

‘Undress you?’ Chris winced at how lewd it sounded.

But Wesker smiled faintly at him. ‘Yeah.’

‘I’d love to.’ Chris gave him a kiss before helping him out of the rest of his clothes. Wesker was half-asleep again by the time Chris rolled him under the covers but he was still awake enough to grab Chris’ wrist. There was a pleading look in his eyes that he didn’t voice, his hand dropping from Chris’ arm. ‘I’m coming back.’ He promised, upset that Wesker apparently felt like he couldn’t ask for Chris to stay. It only took him a moment to get his own clothes off and then he was sliding into bed next to Wesker. He wasn’t completely asleep yet, moving closer to Chris until they were cuddled up against each other, sighing softly as Chris put an arm around him.


	11. Concussion

The door was definitely stuck. Albert gave it a withering glare anyway, since it refused to give in to his kicks. Chris groaned and Albert kneeled back beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

‘What happened?’

‘We got caught in an explosion. You hit your head, you probably shouldn’t move too much.’ Of course Chris tried to sit up and Albert held him down more firmly. ‘What did I just say?’

Chris grunted, glancing around as best he could. ‘Can we get out?’

Albert shook his head. ‘The door won’t budge. I radioed Jill, when they’re done clearing up out there she’ll work on getting us out.’

‘Ok.’ Chris sighed, shifting a bit but he stopped when Albert gave him a pointed look.

He started pacing, trying to work off the restless energy of being in here but it only served to remind him how small the room was.

‘Al, you’re making me dizzy.’

Albert stopped, worried about Chris and tried to find a comfortable place to sit instead. He was still fidgeting, on edge, trying to tell himself the room wasn’t that small but he could feel himself panicking.

‘You ok?’

‘I don’t like being trapped.’ Albert shivered a bit.

Chris reached out to grasp his hand in reassurance. ‘I know. We’re gonna get out of here.’

He clung to Chris’ hand tighter than he wanted to admit, but it helped settle him. ‘I should be taking care of you, you’re injured.’

‘I’m pretty sure you’ve given me worse concussions than this.’ Chris laughed.

Albert didn’t find his humour very amusing. ‘Chris.’

‘Sorry, bad joke I guess.’ He tugged on Albert’s arm. ‘Come here.’ Sighing, Albert lay down on the floor beside him, turning on his side to watch Chris. ‘This isn’t the toughest situation we’ve been in, at least we’re together.’


	12. Harsh Climate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt\comfort

Sometimes he thought he could smell his skin burning, feel it cracking and peeling off. Sometimes he couldn’t, his nerves seared so raw he was incapable of feeling the pain. He kept moving either way, clawing with charred fingers at the stone covering him, passing out as he suffocated only to be revived. If he’d believed in hell this must be it, an eternity of fire.

And then the air changed, became cooler, a breeze against the remains of his skin. He sucked it into his damaged lungs, raising his blind eyes to the sky as he dragged himself out of his tomb. His body would heal faster now that he wasn’t being constantly wounded and when he was free he collapsed to rest.

‘Shit, you really can survive anything.’

A shadow fell over him as he blearily tried to focus. He coughed when he tried to speak, his vocal cords still damaged but he could taste his own blood. Chris rolled him onto his back, the touch making him cry out hoarsely in pain, some of his burned skin sloughing off.

‘God, Wesker.’ He sounded oddly upset. ‘Can you even hear me?’

There was no way he could respond. Then pain shot through him again, his working nerves screaming in agony, and he whimpered pathetically, blood or tears running down his face. He should've expected Chris would hurt him, maybe he deserved it after everything that he’d done, maybe he was still in hell and this was part of his punishment…

‘Stay with me, Al, please.’

He desperately latched onto the comforting voice, the pain easing a little as the words were repeated.

Albert faded in and out of consciousness, his brief moments of awareness telling him little about what was happening. His skin wasn’t on fire anymore, the heat soothed by a coolness as constant as the burning had been. Sometimes he heard Chris talking to him, reassuring him that he was going to be ok. He even thought he was recovering his sight, though he couldn’t quite see anything he could identify.

He didn’t know how long it had been until he was finally awake more completely, recognising that he was looking at a darkened ceiling, that he was lying in a bed, that he was alive. Albert turned his head carefully to see more, startled to find Chris curled up asleep beside him. So, that had been real, Chris had found him, saved him, taken care of him. He raised a hand just as carefully, wincing a little but the pain was so much less now. His entire arm was wrapped in clean bandages and he suspected so was the rest of him.

‘I knew you weren’t dead.’ Chris said softly.

He tried to speak, coughing violently instead, his already raw throat aching.

‘Here, easy.’ Chris was helping him to sit up, letting him lean against his chest as he held a straw up to his lips.

Albert drank, then just rested on Chris, waiting until he felt strong enough to try talking again. Chris’ breathing was steady under him, his arms loosely around his waist. It was familiar from a different time and place, a different situation entirely but that didn’t make it any less reassuring now. ‘Why?’ He finally said, his voice rough.

‘I couldn’t let you go. I thought I could, I know that the world would be better off without you.’ Chris sighed, his grip tightening a little. ‘But I’m selfish, and I can’t let you go.’

‘You chose me? Over all those people you’re always trying to protect?’ He couldn’t believe it, that Chris cared enough about him to sacrifice his ideals, his purpose, just to have him alive. It meant more to him than he could understand, his breath catching.

‘Yeah.’ Chris laughed humourlessly.

‘Chris…’

‘I know we’re going to fight again, that we’ll always be on opposite sides, but can we stay together for a little while, just the two of us, right here?’

Albert nuzzled the side of his neck, letting Chris pull him into a gentle kiss as if he needed convincing. ‘Yes, Chris. I’d like that.’


	13. Friendly Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt\comfort

‘Shoot it!’ Albert snarled, prying the creature’s jaws apart with his bare hands to keep it from his throat. Its fangs ripped his gloves straight through to his skin, the blood making his grip slippery.

Chris shot it.

He braced for the impact but it still staggered him backwards as the bullet tore through the creature and into his body. Even though he’d expected the pain it was shockingly intense, his collarbone shattering under the hit and he dropped to his knees. A wave of pain radiated from his shoulder, stole his breath until all he could do was gasp.

‘Al!’ He tried to focus on Chris’ face as he peeled Albert’s clothing away from the wound. ‘Shit, shit.’

Albert gritted his teeth, the pain getting worse. It felt as if the bullet was burrowing into his flesh, burning him from the inside. ‘Get it out.’

‘I don’t-’

He clawed at the open wound in a sudden desperate frenzy, blood slicking his fingers. ‘Get it out!’

‘Al.’ Chris fought with him to make him stop, grabbing his wrists and sitting on him.

Tears filled his eyes as he writhed and he was almost screaming in agony. ‘Get it out, get it out!’

‘Shit!’ Chris held him down as he started digging.

Albert screamed again, pain blanking out his thoughts, and then gradually the searing feeling began to fade. He went limp, half-dazed as he watched Chris put something down on the floor, his hand covered in blood.

‘I got it, you’re ok.’ Chris picked him up to cradle him against his chest. ‘You’re ok.’

Albert nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, just trying to breathe as he rested against Chris.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘You had to kill it.’ He winced as he shifted a little, feeling Chris kiss his hair. ‘I suppose this is a successful test of that new anti-BOW ammo.’

‘Shit, that’s not funny.’

‘It wasn’t meant to be.’ Albert groaned as he felt the wound finally begin to close up.

‘I don’t want to use it if this could happen again.’ Chris’ hand balled into a fist. ‘I won’t risk your life like that.’

‘I’m alive.’ He countered, but he was touched at Chris’ concern.

‘You got hurt. You still aren’t healing very fast.’ Chris touched his shoulder cautiously.

Albert knew he was right, he could feel how slow his regeneration was. ‘But I am healing.’

‘Why are you trying to convince me this new ammo is a good thing?’ Chris asked, giving him a searching look.

He met Chris’ eyes. ‘Because the BOWs we fight are getting more dangerous every day, and I want you to have whatever protection you can.’

Chris smiled ruefully. ‘How can I argue with you when you’re being nice?’

‘You can’t.’ Albert responded smugly, kissing Chris before settling in his arms again to wait until he healed.


	14. Self-sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! nobody dies or is even that badly injured.

Chris gave Wesker a weak smile.

Wesker pointed at him threateningly, practically snarling in rage. ‘Don’t you ever do that again.’

‘You were gonna get shot-’ Chris tried to explain.

‘It’s not better if you do!’ Wesker shouted, apparently not even caring about the looks the other people in the hospital were giving them. Chris fidgeted a little, waiting until they stopped watching and until Wesker calmed down a bit. He was pacing now but when he got closer Chris caught his hand.

‘I love you.’ Chris said quietly. ‘And I protect the people I love.’

‘I know, Chris.’ Wesker finally sat down, leaning over to press Chris’ hand against his lips. ‘But you shouldn’t take foolish risks because of that. We work together in a dangerous job-’

‘And we need our captain to be capable of giving orders during a mission.’ Grinning, Chris interrupted him, knowing that he’d successfully appealed to Wesker’s logical side by the drawn-out sigh.

‘I still don’t want you to do it.’ Wesker shook his head in exasperation.

‘Now who’s being unprofessional?’ Chris teased him. Wesker kissed him, and while Chris realised it was a cheap way to end the conversation he didn’t really mind.

 

Chris tackled Wesker out of the way, feeling him twist in midair faster than humanly possible. He ended up on top of Chris instead of the other way around, shielding him from the attack. Red eyes narrowed in accusation. ‘I told you once to never do that again. It’s even more true now.’

Chris couldn’t help grinning. ‘And I told you I protect the people I love. I still love you.’

‘Hmm.’ Wesker’s expression shifted towards fond affection, a half-smile tugging at his lips. Unable to resist, Chris kissed him, lost for a moment in the heat of his mouth, the way their bodies pressed against each other.

A clatter and a sigh made both of them glance over to see Jill drop down beside them. ‘Hey, guys.’ She methodically reloaded her gun. ‘I’m sure saving each other’s lives is very sexy but we could use your help.’ Jill raised an eyebrow, obviously amused.

Wesker smirked as he sat up. ‘I was just telling Chris that he doesn’t need to protect me.’

‘Good luck with that.’ Jill laughed, grinning at both of them.


	15. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt\comfort, implied torture

Chris gritted his teeth as he entered yet another empty room. He knew Albert had to be here somewhere but they were running out of places to look and he was getting increasingly frantic. Angrily, he kicked open the next door, and then froze as he saw the blond man resting in a clear tube in the middle of the room. At first he thought it was some kind of stasis and then Albert’s eyes fixed on him, wide and terrified. He pounded on the inside of the container but it didn’t break and it took Chris too long to realise that it was completely filled with water. Chris couldn’t figure out the controls fast enough, watching helplessly as Albert drowned, his body going limp. He revived as Chris smacked a button desperately. The tank opened and Albert fell to the floor, hacking up water as he gasped for breath.

‘Al-’ Chris reached out but Albert flinched away, curling up against the side of the tank as if trying to protect himself. ‘Hey, it’s ok.’ He kneeled on the floor, attempting to seem unthreatening. ‘Al?’ There was no response, Albert just stayed where he was, wet and shivering in the chill of the room. Chris didn’t want to think about how long he’d been in the water, continuously drowning, or what else had been done to him since he’d been captured. ‘Jill?’ He spoke quietly into his radio.

‘I’m here.’

‘I’ve found Al. They’ve tortured him…’ Rage and fear choked him.

‘I’m coming.’ Jill said immediately.

‘Bring a med-kit.’ He knew he should explain more but he couldn’t manage the words.

Jill slipped into the room quietly, and even as Chris glanced at her he caught a glimpse of orange eyes watching them. ‘Stay there.’ Chris muttered, going to her instead. He wasn’t sure if Albert was worried about someone else being in the room or if he was thinking about making a run for it.

Jill passed him the medical bag. ‘I’ll wait outside.’ What she really meant was that she was going to guard the door, and Chris nodded at her in thanks.

He headed back towards Albert, who had curled up again as if trying to hide that he’d been staring at them. Carefully, Chris draped the blanket over him then backed off, relieved when Albert grabbed for it and huddled into it. His shivering gradually eased as he warmed up and Chris could feel eyes focussing on him.

Albert crawled over to him, holding the blanket with one hand, stopping barely an arm’s length away. Chris fought not to reach out to him, sitting still and letting Albert study him warily, his eyes flicking across Chris’ face. Whatever he was looking for he must have found because he came closer, putting his hand on Chris’ shoulder to brace himself as he cautiously sniffed Chris like an animal. Chris held his breath, scared that any sudden movement would startle him. He knew that with the exception of sight Albert’s senses were far better than a human’s but he didn’t quite understand what he was doing. There was a soft sigh next to his ear as Albert’s arm slipped around his back. ‘They told me you were dead.’

‘I’m not.’ The words broke Chris from his confusion and he hugged Albert. ‘I’m here. I came to rescue you.’

‘I knew they had to be lying, even I couldn’t kill you, but…’ The trace of amusement in his voice vanished and he dug his fingers into Chris’ shoulder.

‘I’m here.’ Chris murmured, overwhelmed at finally having his lover in his arms again after weeks of searching and worrying. ‘I love you, Al.’ His hand slid into wet, tangled hair as Albert kissed him, then rested his head back on Chris’ soaked shoulder.

‘They hurt me.’

‘I know.’ Chris held him a little tighter. ‘But they won’t touch you again. Let’s go home.’


	16. Restraints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consensual sex, handcuffs, spanking

‘You’re under arrest.’ Chris snapped the handcuffs closed in satisfaction.

Albert threw him an amused glance over his shoulder. ‘What are you charging me with?’

‘Hmm.’ He thought about it as he spun Albert around to face him, unable to stop himself from looking over his lover’s naked body. ‘Wearing sunglasses when it’s unnecessary, being too pretty, and that annoying way you glare at me when you know I’m not working.’

Albert genuinely laughed, and then his face settled into a familiar smirk. ‘I’m only admitting to one of those.’

Easy to guess which one, but it didn’t really matter. ‘Then I’m going to need to… interrogate you.’ Chris pinched one of his nipples, grinning at the startled little gasp he got in response.

‘You can try.’ The words were a bit too breathy to sound totally confident.

‘Oh, I will.’ Unconcerned, Chris kissed him, running a hand down his bare back to grip the chain linking his wrists. He used the hold to push Albert forwards over the desk, nudging his legs apart with a knee. Chris gripped the chain tighter, watching Albert lick his lips in anticipation as Chris cupped his ass. He hit him once, hard, grinning at the mark he left on that pale skin as Albert moaned in encouragement. Chris rubbed the spot gently then hit him again in the same place. Albert jerked under him, panting in arousal. It was just as arousing for Chris, his pants already too tight but he’d planned this out and he wasn’t going to cut it short now. He tugged on the handcuffs as he spanked Albert, his moans turning into sobs of pleasure as he writhed against the desk. His ass was bright red when Chris stopped, stroking his sore skin to calm him down a bit. ‘You want to admit your guilt?’ Chris asked.

Albert stared at him in lust-dazed confusion before he remembered what game they were playing. His face was as flushed as his ass, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead, and he was still easily the most beautiful man Chris had ever seen. ‘No.’ He shook his head slowly, regaining his smirk as well as his awareness. ‘Your interrogation technique is… lacking.’

‘Then I’ll have to keep going.’ Chris said in mock threat, planting his palm firmly on the chain on Albert’s lower back to hold him in place. He pressed slick fingers against his rim, pushing into him as Albert let out a low needy moan. Chris fucked him with shallow thrusts, purposefully avoiding his prostate until he could sense Albert’s frustration.

‘Chris.’

‘This is an interrogation, remember?’ Chris rubbed his rim lightly once more and then pulled him upright by the handcuffs. ‘You’re not supposed to like it.’

The annoyed glare Albert gave him was ruined by how wrecked he looked, his cheeks pink as he breathed heavily, his hard cock betraying just how much he did like it.

Chris released him to sit down, opening his pants to free his own achingly hard cock. ‘I think it’s my turn. Get on your knees.’

Albert kneeled gracefully despite not being able to use his hands but he winced as he settled between Chris’ legs, his ass obviously sore. He teased Chris with his tongue first, lapping pre-come off him until Chris couldn’t bear it any longer. Chris wound his fingers into Albert’s messy blond hair but he wasn’t going to actually force him to do anything. Not that he needed to, Albert was incredibly good at this and Chris had to actively fight not to just come in his mouth. He moaned as Albert took his cock deep, swallowing around him. ‘Al.’ Chris whined, feeling himself on the edge.

Grey eyes flicked up to his, then Albert pulled off him with a last wet lick and a self-satisfied smile. ‘Don’t worry, as much as I enjoy sucking you off, I do want you to fuck me.’

‘Yeah.’ Chris was having trouble thinking but he wasn’t that interested in their game anymore. ‘You want me to take the handcuffs off?’

Albert smirked. ‘No.’ He agilely twisted around until his hands were in front of him before standing up.

‘Neat trick.’ Chris said weakly, aroused at the display of his lover’s flexibility.

The smirk widened even more as Albert draped his arms across Chris’ shoulders, climbing onto the chair to straddle him. Chris gripped his thigh, helping guide Albert down onto his cock. They both moaned, Albert resting their foreheads together as Chris sank deep into the tight heat of his body.

‘C’mere.’ Chris kissed him, rubbing his back as he gave Albert time to adjust. ‘God, you feel so good.’

Albert smiled at him, the expression oddly soft. ‘So do you.’ He arched his back, whimpering quietly as Chris thrust up into him. His muscles tensed as he rode Chris, sometimes kissing him messily, sometimes just whimpering in pleasure. The handcuffs dug into the back of Chris’ neck and he pulled Albert closer, jerking his hips up hard into him. Albert rubbed himself against Chris’ stomach, catching the handcuffs on Chris’ neck again in his desperation. ‘Touch me.’ He hissed, both begging and ordering.

Chris gave him a few firm stokes, brushing his thumb over his slit as Albert cried out, his body tightening around Chris as he came. Moaning, Chris followed, coming inside his lover. ‘I love you.’ Chris mumbled, kissing him breathlessly.

‘Yeah.’ Albert stayed where he was, blissfully collapsed on Chris.

Chris tried to move him to reach the key but Albert wouldn’t let him, keeping him trapped in the chair. ‘I was gonna get those handcuffs off you.’

‘In a minute.’ Albert sighed, clinging to him tighter.


	17. Broken Ribs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel\continuation of 22 - friendly fire, but with more torture. (There's still comfort at the end though.)

Albert could dismiss a few of them as legitimate accidents. Fights against BOWs often devolved into chaotic messes and melee combatants were more likely to get injured. He wasn’t even the only person to get hit by friendly fire, but it seemed to be happening more lately, and with the increased usage of the new anti-BOW ammo it was becoming more of a problem. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much to be done about it, the BSAA was fighting tougher, more deadly BOWs all the time and they needed any edge they could get. Albert had his suspicions about why he kept getting shot though, it wasn’t a secret that most of the BSAA agents weren’t particularly happy that he was working with them.

Currently they were involved in another large-scale operation, several teams operating together to keep the latest outbreak under control. Albert was almost nervous about it, he’d become more aware of the glares in his direction, the prickling feeling like he was constantly being watched, as if they were just waiting for the right moment to attack him. But he still had a job to do, and he followed Chris and Jill out to their assigned sector. They seperated quickly to run a sweep of the area, reports indicated it should be clear, and they’d been told to call for more heavily armed back-up if they found anything.

Albert did find a small group of zombies, he wasn’t sure what they had been originally, but they were easy enough to take care of on his own. The unexpected gunshot made him turn, the bullet catching him before he could dodge. It ripped through his right side, the pain driving him to his knees. Breathing hurt, his chest too tight, and he started coughing, blood dribbling down his chin. He pressed a hand against the wound, feeling the now familiar burning agony from the anti-BOW ammo inside him. Albert struggled with his clothing to reach the wound, he had to get the bullet out, and then he was on the ground, his cheekbone aching where he’d been struck. He hadn’t expected his attacker to still be here, but he couldn’t focus through the pain to protect himself. All his attention was on the bullet searing into his flesh.

‘Goddamn monster.’ A man’s voice snarled. The vicious kick knocked Albert onto his back, a hand pulling his away from where he was desperately trying to get the bullet out. ‘You deserve this.’ He saw the gun pressing against his broken ribs where the bullet had hit him, the utter cruelty in the man’s eyes as he shot him again. More pain tore through him, and somehow he was screaming even though he couldn’t breathe. The man was on top of him, holding him down, and another gunshot echoed in his ears, the bullet sinking deep inside him. Albert fought back weakly, crying silently as his entire side burned in pain and he knew he was going to die. His vision faded as he choked on his own blood, the sick satisfaction of the man torturing him the last clear thing he would ever see.

‘Get the fuck off him!’ An outraged woman shouted. Jill, he realised vaguely through the fog in his mind. Then suddenly the man was gone, and the eyes staring down at him were Chris’ lovely blue. He clung to that image even as he lost consciousness.

Albert groaned as he woke up, the flare of pain in his right side reminding him what had happened. His left hand was weighed down by something that proved to be Chris, who was asleep and resting his head on the edge of the hospital bed.

Chris jerked awake as Albert shifted, blinking at him before smiling faintly. ‘Hey Al.’ He brushed his fingers along Albert’s cheek and through his hair. ‘Don’t move too much, you’re still healing.’

Albert nodded, swallowing dryly as he tried to speak.

‘Here.’ Chris helped him drink some water, giving him a concerned look. ‘How’s the pain?’

‘Not too bad.’ He ran a careful hand along the bandages covering most of his chest.

‘There was… a lot of damage. That’s why you’re healing so slowly.’ Chris’ touch on his face was still gentle but his words were full of anger. ‘That piece of shit shot you five times.’

Albert didn’t remember the exact details, and he didn’t want to. ‘You saved me.’ He took Chris’ hand again.

Chris kissed his uninjured shoulder. ‘Yeah. And I’m gonna make damn sure this never happens to you again.’

Sometimes he protested Chris’ protectiveness of him but right now he needed it, scared at how easily he been rendered completely helpless.

As if Chris had sensed where his thoughts were he suddenly spoke. ‘He’s dead. He resisted arrest and Jill was forced to kill him.’ There was something odd about Chris’ tone but Albert was too tired to analyse it. ‘She’s guarding the door, otherwise I wouldn’t have been sleeping.’

‘Thank you.’ Albert said quietly, reassured by his partners being with him.

‘We’ve talked a bit about what we’re going to do, but we won’t make a decision until you’re feeling better.’ Chris stroked his hair, the repetitive motion soothing. ‘I love you.’

He nodded, drifting back to sleep as Chris comforted him.


	18. 'I can't walk.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got out of control and ended up being really long for a 'daily drabble'. Hurt\comfort, implied torture

Chris headbutted one of the Umbrella goons, the satisfying snap worth the punch he got in return. They threw him into a dark cell, closing the door with an ominous thud. Sighing and wincing in pain Chris felt for the wall, sitting up against it as he took stock of his current situation. He’d been trying to sneak into the facility, Jill had told him to wait but he hadn’t listened, and he’d paid for it when they’d caught and beaten him. One of his ankles was swollen and tender, he didn’t know if it was broken but there was no way he was walking on it any time soon.

The room wasn’t quite as pitch-black as he had first assumed, now that his eyes were adjusting there was a small amount of light coming from somewhere above him. It didn’t provide much illumination though, the effect was almost more like he’d been stuck in a hole rather than a cell.

And then he saw the eyes. Slit-pupiled, glowing faintly, and watching him intently. Whatever it was let out a deep growl. ‘Shit.’ Chris breathed the curse silently. They’d trapped something in here with him, most likely some experimental virus horror, and in his injured state it would probably kill him. ‘Hey, easy there.’ He tried to soothe it even though it wasn’t really a simple wild animal. Chris couldn’t make out what it was as it circled him, the eyes roughly at the same height as his, the rest of it a shadow. It crept closer and he clenched his fist, he wasn’t going down without a fight.

The shadow was turning vaguely humanoid as it came towards him but Chris didn’t let his guard drop. Oddly though the eyes didn’t seem hostile, the creature moving in and then retreating a few times as if curious. Didn’t mean it wasn’t going to try to take a bite out of him though. It came much closer, and Chris could make out that it definitely was, or had been, human. The creature was on its hands and knees, naked, hair falling over its shoulders as it leaned in towards him.

Chris held his breath, his desire to strike it fading as he saw its, no, _his_ , face more clearly. The man wasn’t attacking him, instead he seemed to be sniffing Chris like a curious animal would. Chris flinched a bit as the man got too close to his neck, expecting to feel sharp teeth any second but he was only sniffed there.

Then the man licked some of the blood off his cheek, making Chris grimace in disgust. ‘Gross, don’t do that.’ The man ignored him, pressing his nose into Chris’ armpit and then his groin. ‘Hey!’ Chris shoved him away.

Growling in warning, the man backed off.

‘That’s not polite.’ Chris scolded him, ignoring how ridiculous he sounded talking to someone who might not even understand him.

The eyes narrowed at him, and Chris thought he heard a noise like a smothered laugh. But he was probably mistaken, the man seemed far more animal than human. He left Chris alone, retreating somewhere in the dark cell and when the eyes vanished Chris couldn’t tell where he was. Strangely he wasn’t that worried, he didn’t think he was going to be attacked anymore.

The lights came on abruptly, Chris groaning and covering his eyes, his cellmate yelping in pain. Chris struggled to see as the door opened, two of the guards entering.

One of them held something up, addressing Chris’ cellmate. ‘Stay there or you know what’ll happen.’

A snarl answered the guard’s threat.

The other guard stopped in front of Chris and gave him a tray of food. ‘Eat.’ He crossed his arms as if waiting for Chris to do so right now.

Chris ate some of the meal, it was bland but at least it would keep his strength up. He glanced towards his cellmate, getting his first good look at the man. Pale blond hair brushed equally pale shoulders, orange eyes turning to catch his, and Chris’ breath caught. The man was beautiful, a strange mix of feral animal and regal arrogance. If they’d met in a bar Chris would’ve hit on him without a second thought.

The guard clearing his throat pointedly reminded him that he shouldn’t be gawking.

‘What about him?’ Chris asked, gesturing.

‘He doesn’t get to eat.’ A nasty smile formed on the guard’s face.

Anger rose in Chris even as his cellmate whined softly, staring at Chris’ food and not him as he’d first assumed. The guard by Chris also glanced over and Chris quickly tucked half his bread roll into his shirt. When he’d finished eating the guard took his tray, both of them leaving and shortly after the lights went out again.

Chris blinked rapidly to try to get his vision to adjust faster, pulling out the bun he’d stashed as his cellmate’s eyes fixed on him. ‘Here.’ He held it out, watching the eyes circle him like before. ‘I don’t know why they want you to starve but I won’t let them do it.’

The blond approached him cautiously, sniffing the bun before lowering his mouth to it. Chris tensed but he took it gently from Chris with his teeth without biting him and then went back into the dark to eat.

Chris snuck aside a little bit of the next couple meals as well. He knew it wasn’t enough but his cellmate seemed to be grateful for the small kindness. There wasn’t much of it to be found here, that was for sure. Chris couldn’t figure out why they’d put him in this particular cell unless they’d expected the blond to kill him, but that didn’t really answer any of his questions. His cellmate might know, but Chris couldn’t tell if he was even capable of speech. He’d noticed the collar fastened around the man’s neck, wondering if that was the reason he didn’t talk. ‘My name’s Chris.’ He pointed at himself in demonstration, then at his cellmate. ‘What’s yours?’ The man was sitting near him, tilting his head curiously as Chris tried to communicate. It wasn’t working and Chris gave up on getting a response, talking more just to hear someone’s voice even if it was his own.

They’d given him six meals so far, which Chris assumed was two days, but the next time the lights went on it was too early for the next one. He closed his eyes against the glare but he opened them immediately when he heard his cellmate screaming. The man was clawing at the collar around his neck, writhing on the floor as he screamed in pain. One of the guards had something in his hand, a control of some kind and he pressed a button on it, the blond’s cries dying down as his collar turned off. The two of them picked up the man, dragging him towards the door.

‘Where are you taking him?’ Chris demanded, unable to get up and prevent it. He was surprised when they actually replied.

‘The boss wants to run a few tests on his pet.’

The other guard gave an ugly snigger. ‘You’re not gonna live much longer, BSAA scum.’

As angry as Chris was he couldn’t help rolling his eyes at the petty insult, as if the BSAA were the bad guys here. He was worried at the words though, why would the guard be so sure of that unless they had something planned. And the boss’ pet? Chris ground his teeth. His cellmate was animal-like but he wasn’t a pet, and Chris hated that he was going to be experimented on. There was nothing he could do about any of it though, except sit in his cell and wait. At least they’d left the lights on, he’d missed being able to see properly.

The guards tossed the blond back in carelessly, his limp body hitting the floor with a sickening crack. He was soaked, shivering violently, blood oozing out between the fingers he had pressed to his side, the rest of him covered in raw-looking scars and mottled bruises. Chris just gaped for a moment, his mind struggling to understand why the man’s injuries seemed to be in various stages of healing. The lights went out again as the door closed, his cellmate’s quiet sobbing loud in the silence.

The noise cleared Chris’ head, the man was suffering even if he did have some kind of healing ability. ‘Hey, can you hear me?’

A single eye blinked at him.

‘You’re hurt and cold.’ Chris guessed. ‘If you come over here I might be able to help, or at least warm you up.’

The single eye flashed red, a snarl breaking through the sobs.

‘I’m not like them, I won’t hurt you. I promise.’

The man dragged himself over, hesitating as he sniffed Chris’ neck again. Then he pressed up against Chris, resting his head on his chest. Surprised at the display of trust, Chris put an arm around him, rubbing his skin gently to warm him, hopefully without aggravating his injuries too much. The blond whined, shuddering a bit and then relaxed, obviously asleep.

The next day they took him again, leaving Chris to panic and worry. He was in even worse shape than last time when he was brought back, barely able to crawl into Chris’ arms. Chris didn’t understand where the sudden trust had come from but he was determined to do what he could to comfort the blond. No one deserved the kind of abuse they were inflicting on him and Chris wondered again who and what he was.

The man healed quickly when he wasn’t being continuously tortured and he was better by the next day. Chris had continued to keep some food for him and the blond was currently eating it ravenously. He was sitting right next to Chris now, their legs touching. It was odd how easily they’d gotten used to each other but they really had no one else here.

The man finished then gave Chris a look. Chris fidgeted, there was a cold intelligence in those orange eyes that he’d never seen before.

He brought his mouth right up to Chris’ ear. ‘Don’t say anything.’

‘You-’

‘Shush.’ The blond hissed.

Chris shut his mouth, utterly confused at this new development. The man’s voice was rough with disuse but he didn’t seem to have any trouble speaking. ‘You can talk?’ He whispered, feeling the blond’s amusement at the question.

‘Obviously.’

‘But-’ Chris figured it out even though he didn’t get the why. ‘You don’t want them to know.’

The man nodded against his neck.

A million questions spun through Chris’ head but he tried to focus on the important ones. ‘Why’re you talking to me?’

He didn’t answer the question, his breath warm on Chris’ ear. ‘They want me to kill you like I killed the others.’

Chris shivered at the threat, very aware of how close the blond’s teeth were to his throat.

‘But I’ve decided not to.’

‘Thanks.’ Chris said weakly. ‘Uh, what changed your mind?’

‘You’re… nice. To me.’ He sounded confused, growling a little. ‘You don’t have to be but you are.’

It hurt to hear that Chris’ gestures of basic kindness were so unusual that they had convinced the man not to kill him. Chris couldn’t imagine what his life must have been like for something so simple to matter so much. ‘Who are you?’

The blond pulled back to give him a wary stare.

‘What’s your name?’ Chris asked softly.

‘Albert.’

‘Albert.’ He repeated. ‘I’m Chris.’

‘I remember.’ A hint of a smile crossed his lips as he rested his chin back on Chris’ shoulder. ‘If we work together we can get out of here.’

Chris sighed, wanting that too. ‘It won’t work. I can’t walk.’

‘I’ll carry you. I just need you to distract the guards.’ Albert brought a hand up to his collar. ‘All I need is a few seconds to kill them.’

‘Then what? There’ll be more guards-’

‘I’ll kill them too.’ His voice had dropped to a low snarl.

It was a chilling reminder that even though he was talking to Chris now, Albert was still the same feral creature he’d first met. Not that Chris gave a shit about the guards after what they’d done to both of them. ‘Do you know the way out?’ Chris asked uneasily, trying to plan.

‘No.’ The word was the first sign of uncertainty Albert had shown. ‘But you got in.’

‘Yeah, I did.’ He closed his eyes, running through in his mind the incomplete map of the facility he’d memorised before trying to sneak in. ‘What the hell, let’s do it.’ Chris grinned for the first time in days.

Albert smiled back at him, a vicious edge to the expression.

‘Hey guys.’ Chris waved cheerily at the guards. One of them ignored him, heading for Albert. ‘Hey you too!’ He shouted loudly.

The guard spared him a glance and that was the end. Albert was suddenly standing behind the guard in front of Chris, the man slumping to the floor with a broken neck. The other one was already dead.

Chris blinked, he’d barely even registered Albert moving. ‘Shit.’ He said numbly.

‘Come on.’ Albert hissed, rifling through the dead men’s clothing. He pulled a small box out, staring at it and then held it out with a shudder. ‘I’m trusting you.’

Chris took it, realising it was the controls for the shock collar Albert was wearing. ‘I won’t hurt you.’ He promised, tucking it away safely in a pocket. Albert gave him the guards’ guns and then casually picked him up off the floor. ‘Whoa.’ Chris slung an arm around his neck, scared of falling.

‘I’m not going to drop you.’ Albert said irritably.

‘I guess not.’ He agreed, because Albert didn’t seem to be having any trouble carrying him, and after how fast he’d moved and the healing, Chris really should’ve expected it. Albert was also still naked, but Chris firmly resolved not to think about that until they made it out of here.

No alarms had gone off yet but that just meant they were extraordinarily lucky and Chris didn’t expect it to last. He’d shot a few guards but there were more around each corner.

‘We’re close.’ Chris said grimly, reloading with the last guard’s spare ammo. ‘The back door I got in through is only a few corridors away.’

Albert nodded, peeking down the hallway. Despite his determination Chris could feel that Albert was tiring, between the abuse and not eating much Chris was amazed he was able to do any of this.

They almost made it, a hail of gunfire following them through the door to outside. Albert jerked as he was hit, whining in pain and then he threw Chris as far as he could.

‘Shit.’ Chris rolled over, seeing Albert fall, the guards closing in on him. He shot every single one of them without thinking about it, instinct and training taking over. ‘C’mon, Al.’ Chris yelled encouragement.

Albert growled, smacking a guard away from him with renewed strength as he staggered over to Chris only to fall again.

‘We’re gonna get out.’ Chris reminded him.

His eyes burned red and he helped Chris stand, both of them limping and leaning on each other.

Chris had taken one of the guard’s phones and between wild shots behind them he frantically dialed Jill, hoping she’d answer. ‘Jill!’

‘Oh god, Chris? Where are you? What-’

He interrupted quickly. ‘At that Umbrella facility, I need back-up ASAP.’

‘I’m on it, don’t hang up.’

Chris pointed to another warehouse near them and Albert steered them in that direction, weaving between storage crates. They collapsed before they reached it, Albert’s strength gone and he hit the ground hard. ‘No.’ Chris sat up, pulling him against his chest. ‘C’mon, Al, we’re almost free.’ Albert’s breathing was laboured, blood running from his mouth, more coating Chris’ hands.

‘Chris? Chris!’ Jill’s voice sounded so far away, and Chris couldn’t find the phone. His own wounds ached and he rested his head back against the crate just for a moment.

‘You’re awake.’ Albert’s voice was still rough but he sounded relieved.

Chris opened his eyes, finding himself in a hospital bed, Albert resting in one beside him. ‘We made it?’

‘Yes.’ Albert slid out of his bed and into Chris’ before he could protest. He licked the side of Chris’ neck, giving a pleased growl.

Chris blushed. ‘You shouldn’t do that.’

‘Why?’ The word sounded innocent but there was nothing innocent about the way Albert was watching him.

‘People might get the wrong idea.’ Chris struggled to explain.

Orange eyes narrowed.

‘We barely even know each other.’ Chris tried.

‘I know enough.’ Albert said quietly and kissed him. It was strange and wonderful at the same time, with Albert nipping at his lips first, then whining softly in the back of his throat when Chris sucked gently on his tongue. They broke apart panting. ‘But… I’d like to find out the rest.’ Albert finished his sentence.

Chris would too, he’d managed to fall in love with a man he just met and knew next to nothing about, even if they had gone through hell together. ‘Yeah.’ He said simply, and kissed Albert again.


	19. Severe Illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temporary death, happy ending

Chris gently brushed sweat-soaked blond hair out of terrified orange eyes. Albert convulsed again, his head jerking back as his muscles tightened and then he collapsed limply onto the bed. His breathing was getting worse, wet and raspy, and he was coughing up blood more frequently. ‘You’re gonna be ok.’ He tightened his grip on Albert’s hand.

‘Don’t lie to me.’

Chris blinked back tears, resting his head on Albert’s shoulder as a shaking hand combed through his hair. ‘Please, you have to be ok. We haven’t had enough time…’

‘I know.’ His fingers gripped Chris’ hair. ‘I’m sorry I’m leaving you alone.’

Chris kissed him, staring into his eyes, caressing his face, trying to memorise everything about him. ‘Don’t be sorry, we had a second chance, we got to be together, not everyone has that.’

‘Chris, I do love you. I should have said it-’

‘It’s ok. I know. I love you too, Al.’

Albert nodded, smiling a little and Chris put his head back down, winding their fingers together.

When he woke up, Albert was dead. Chris had known it would happen but the reality was almost unbelievable and he just stayed where he was, trying to accept it. They were still holding hands and Chris stroked his fingers. Albert’s skin was even paler than normal but his expression was peaceful. He looked like he was asleep, eyes closed, lips slightly parted. Except he wasn’t breathing. Chris laid a hand over his heart, willing it to be beating but there was nothing. He put an arm around his lover, holding him close as if he could warm him up, and let himself cry. No one disturbed them, and Chris wouldn’t have let them take Albert anyway, he couldn’t give him up after fighting so hard to be with him. He closed his eyes, remembering his voice, his touch, unable to stop crying at how unfair it was.

Someone gasped, and Chris startled back as Albert started heaving in air in gulping breaths. His eyes were wide, staring at Chris in fear and under Chris’ hand his heart was pounding. ‘Al?’ Chris asked, sure he was hallucinating, his lover was dead.

Albert grabbed Chris’ arm, holding him in place as his breathing steadied, his heart rate slowing to normal. His skin was warming too and as Chris gazed into orange eyes that were so aware, so alive, he realised that this might be actually happening. ‘Chris-’

‘You were dead.’ He said numbly, still in shock. ‘You were… oh god, Al, please tell me this is real.’ Chris hugged him, feeling his heartbeat, his breathing, not quite daring to believe yet.

Albert kissed him, digging his fingers into Chris’ back to pull him close, panting into his mouth. ‘It’s real, Chris. I know what it feels like to come back from death. I’m alive.’ He sounded just as surprised despite his words.

‘I love you.’ Chris couldn’t let go of him, couldn’t stop kissing him, crying in relief that they were together again. ‘I love you.’


	20. Seizure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff (the 'seizure' is in the sense of collecting evidence)

‘Chris.’ Wesker’s authoritative voice calling his name stopped him in his tracks.

Jill gave him a very sympathetic look and left on her own.

‘Yeah?’ He reluctantly headed back over to Wesker’s desk.

‘You didn’t give me the inventory of the items we confiscated from our last mission.’ Wesker tapped the pile of papers in front of him meaningfully.

Chris groaned. ‘Isn’t that someone else’s job?’

‘I asked you to do it.’ Wesker reminded him, staring at him from behind his sunglasses.

Shit, Chris had forgotten that. He attempted to compromise. ‘I’ll do it tomorrow.’

‘I need it tonight.’

‘Al.’ Chris whined, knowing it wasn’t helping his case.

‘Don’t Al me, Chris, right now I’m your captain, not your lover.’ Wesker gave him a hard glare then shook his head in annoyance. ‘Fine, I’ll help you with it, otherwise you won’t make it home tonight.’ He stood up and gave Chris an assessing once over. ‘But you’ll owe me.’

Chris didn’t mind the sound of that at all. ‘Yeah? I think I can manage that.’ He kissed Wesker, running a hand over his ass and giving it a light squeeze. ‘What’d you have in mind?’

Wesker nipped his ear lobe, whispering seductively. ‘You’re going to write up mission reports for me.’

‘What? Al!’

‘For a month.’ The smirk on Wesker’s face was downright cruel.

Chris groaned. ‘God, you’re horrible.’

‘Yes, I am.’ Wesker agreed, unfazed. ‘Do we have a deal?’

‘I guess.’ Chris grumbled, he really did want help with the inventory list but he knew he was going to regret this later.

‘A whole month?’ He complained as they headed to the confiscated goods lock-up.

‘Yes.’

Chris waited until they were alone in the room then pushed Wesker up against one of the shelves. ‘Can I convince you to change the deal?’

‘Are you really that desperate?’ Wesker asked, putting his sunglasses on the top of his head to stare at Chris curiously.

‘You know how much I hate paperwork.’ Chris smiled hopefully at him, settling his hands on Wesker’s hips.

Wesker sighed but he didn’t sound that annoyed, one side of his lips tugging up into a smile. ‘Hmm, I will let you off one-’ He held up a finger to illustrate. ‘-report if I’m satisfied with your… performance tonight.’

Despite how playful Wesker sounded, after earlier Chris had to ask. ‘You’re talking about sex this time, right?’

‘Yes, Chris.’ Wesker laughed.

‘Just checking.’ Chris paused, sliding his hands down to cup Wesker’s ass and pull him forwards until their bodies were touching. ‘But, only one?’

Wesker moaned a little, and Chris almost thought he’d convinced him. ‘Only one. I’m not letting you out of doing paperwork that easily.’

‘Damn.’ He needed to step his game up, he didn’t want to be stuck having to do the reports. ‘Maybe I just need to try harder then.’ Chris spun Wesker around, shoving him up against the shelves again as he unbuckled his belt.

‘If you want.’ Wesker whined, grinding back on Chris as his hand slipped into his pants. ‘But one way or another you’re writing those reports.’

‘We’ll see.’ Chris bent him over the evidence table and took him right there, Wesker whimpering and writhing in pleasure under him. Breathing heavily, Chris collapsed on him and lay there as they both recovered.

Dazed grey eyes focussed on him as Chris kissed the side of his mouth. ‘Chris…’

‘Yeah?’

‘You’re still doing those reports for me.’ Wesker snickered loudly as Chris sighed and gave up.


	21. Caregiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad fluff

The door to his cell opened silently and just as silently Wesker crept in. You can’t keep doing this, Chris wanted to say but as always he kept quiet. Wesker’s faintly glowing eyes stared at him, his fingers digging into his biceps as he just stood in the doorway, waiting. Chris flipped the blanket back, inviting his enemy into his bed. Wesker didn’t hesitate.

The small cot was crowded with both of them, Wesker pressing his back against Chris’ chest and Chris putting an arm around him to pull him close. Wesker was trembling from the nightmare, his breathing shallow, his heart pounding. A few rare times Wesker had actually talked about them, sharing his worst fears with the one person he knew he could trust. Chris kissed the back of his neck, nuzzled into the soft blond hair. He couldn’t keep doing this either but he couldn’t refuse Wesker the comfort. Seeing him terrified and vulnerable, shaking after a nightmare, desperate for Chris to reassure him, made Chris’ heart break and without fail he always let Wesker stay with him.

Chris ran his hand soothingly over Wesker’s stomach and chest as Wesker’s fingers slipped through his, holding onto Chris as if afraid he would let go. Gradually, he relaxed, the tension leaving his body as Chris’ presence calmed him. Sometimes he asked Chris to fuck him, whatever horrors he experienced while asleep only driven off by having Chris inside him but most nights were like this one, where he simply wanted to be held. ‘I love you, Al.’ He didn’t hesitate to say it out loud anymore, he was already damned by loving Wesker, there was no harm in admitting it.

‘I love you too, Chris.’ The words were barely audible, but they were just as true as Chris’ own. In the harsh light of day, under the scrutiny of others, both of them would deny it but when they were alone at night they could be honest. That was the real problem, that they loved each other so deeply that even when it had twisted into hate it was still love. Their lives were intertwined, fate reuniting them over and over as if they were meant to be together. Wesker sighed softly, falling asleep with Chris’ arms around him and it was so easy to do the same, to sleep next to his lover.


	22. Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun with video game and romance tropes!

‘Get up.’ Albert grabbed the back of Chris’ vest and hauled him to his feet.

Chris’ hand clamped onto his forearm for support as he regained his balance, stumbling a bit.

‘He shouldn't be giving us this much trouble.’ Albert grumbled, sneaking a glance around the corner at their foe. An explosion made him duck back into safety.

‘He’s got a rocket launcher.’ Chris reminded him, smudging dirt onto his cheek as he wiped sweat off his face.

Despite neither of them being that clean, Albert licked his thumb and rubbed the dirt spot off Chris, raising an eyebrow at him. ‘I threw a missile at you once, and now you’re bothered by a simple rocket?’

‘Hey, you’re the one who can catch the damn things.’ Chris gave him an affectionate smile at the gesture.

‘And then they explode in my face.’ Albert reminded him irritably, he’d already tried that and he was still singed from the attempt. He finished cleaning Chris’ cheek, dropping his hand to a broad shoulder.

Chris grimaced as he glanced at the blackened wall beside them. ‘We need to figure something out, he’s got us pinned back here.’

Another explosion shook the building and Chris crowded Albert against the wall protectively. That still annoyed him but he was getting used to it and they didn’t have time to argue about it now. ‘I could take down one of the walls, we might be able to circle behind him.’

‘Ok.’

He kicked the wall out, climbing through to another hallway on the other side.

‘Doesn’t look like anyone’s been here for a while.’ Chris peeked into one of the rooms. ‘Why do none of these secret labs make any sense?’

‘Because most of them were designed by the same people.’ Albert rapped his knuckles against the logo on the wall to draw Chris’ attention.

‘Umbrella.’ He said flatly. ‘Of course.’ Behind them the explosions continued. ‘Ok, let’s find a way through here.’ Chris took point as they searched the rooms. ‘Well, there’s a vent.’

Albert came up beside him to take a look. ‘You can’t be serious.’ He stared at the narrow opening in dismay.

‘It’s heading in the right direction.’ Chris grabbed the edge, pulling himself up to take a quick glance inside and then dropping back down. He couched and linked his hands together. ‘I’ll give you a boost.’

‘Chris-’

‘Get in the vent, Al.’

Albert growled at him, planting his foot more firmly than was necessary on Chris’ hands. As he hoisted himself into the vent, a hand landed on his ass and shoved him upwards. ‘Chris!’ He seriously considered kicking Chris in the face, but it really was such a nice face it would be a shame to mess it up. The vent wasn’t quite as narrow as he’d first thought and he was able to twist around and reach down to help Chris climb up.

‘Ugh.’ Chris stifled a sneeze as they stirred up dust.

‘This was your idea.’ Albert pointed out, slightly amused. He could still hear the sound of explosions and he tried to navigate them towards it. Crawling through a dirty vent on his hands and knees wasn’t even remotely something he wanted to be doing but he had to admit that it seemed to be working, they were definitely getting closer. Albert caught a glimpse of light on the lower portion of the vent ahead of them and stopped. Too abruptly for Chris, his face colliding hard with Albert’s ass. He growled a warning, narrowing his eyes even though he couldn’t crane his head back enough to see Chris.

‘Sorry.’

‘I highly doubt that.’

Chris laughed. ‘Why’d you stop?’

‘There’s a way down here.’ Albert crawled forwards to peer into the room below. The lights were on but there was no one inside. ‘I’m going to check it out.’ He hooked his fingers into the grate and tore it free, dropping quietly into the room. It was empty of people but filled with lab equipment, most of it abandoned in the middle of an experiment, likely when the BSAA had invaded. He glanced over some of the findings curiously but they didn’t have time for a full investigation now.

‘Al? I’m coming down.’

Albert deftly caught Chris in his arms, grinning at his surprised expression.

‘Nice catch.’ Chris looped an arm around his neck and kissed him deeply as he regained his feet. ‘So, think we can get to him from here?’

Shrugging, Albert opened one of the doors out, eyes widening at the glass tanks in the next room. ‘Chris.’

‘Shit.’ Chris stared up at the occupant of one of the tanks. ‘These are old Umbrella tyrants, aren’t they?’

‘Yes.’ Albert headed for the computer and flipped through the research files.

‘Al, one of them’s loose.’

He saw the vacant tank Chris was standing in front of, the interior still wet. ‘Worried, Chris?’ Smirking, he accessed the fail-safes for the tanks, turning them on. ‘I know you can handle a single tyrant.’

‘You don’t count.’

Albert glared over his shoulder at Chris’ smug expression as he triggered the purge routines.

‘What’re you doing?’ Chris frowned as he finally noticed what Albert was concentrating on.

‘I’m destroying them.’

‘Thank you.’ He was right behind Albert as he turned around, running a hand down his arm as their eyes met. ‘You’re doing the right thing.’

The praise made him feel both good and uncomfortable and he didn’t know how to respond. ‘Let’s keep moving. We’ve got a tyrant to deal with now as well.’

‘Yeah.’ Chris grimaced. ‘Maybe if we’re lucky it’ll go for the guy with the rocket launcher instead of us.’

Albert raised an eyebrow in a silent doubtful comment.

The explosions were much louder past the next door, the grand hall beyond familiar even though he’d only seen it briefly before they were forced to run. Albert pointed down the hall at the man reloading, his back to them as he sent another rocket at where he thought they still were. Chris nodded and Albert dashed towards him, tearing the launcher out of the man’s hands and clubbing him to the ground. He stared at the man thoughtfully as Chris joined him. ‘That was anticlimactic.’

The man was going to be unconscious for a while but Chris handcuffed him anyway and left him on the floor. ‘You know saying stuff like that usually makes things worse.’

A roar and a resounding crash from somewhere above them confirmed his words. They shared a glance and sighed in unison.


	23. Stabbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt\comfort

Chris shook his head to clear it, groping for his gun. He finally found it, spinning to shoot the tyrant they were fighting. It ignored the bullet, completely focussed on Albert. His fingers were around its claws, trying to force them away from him and before Chris could shoot again, his hands slipped. The claws slid straight through him, his body jerking involuntarily as it held him up, blood running down his chin as he gurgled wetly. The scene was horrifically familiar and Chris froze.

The tyrant threw Albert at him. He hit the floor hard, the noise snapping Chris back to the present. A few more bullets staggered the tyrant and then Albert was charging it again, snarling. He was utterly vicious, tearing the tyrant apart in fury, covered in blood by the time he rejoined Chris. Still glowing red eyes glanced at him as if daring him to speak and Chris remained quiet, too shaken by the sudden flashback to get into an argument.

Albert barely said two words to him as they regrouped with the other BSAA agents in the area, glaring at anyone who came close. Chris wasn’t managing much better, but he attempted to be friendly until they were allowed to head home.

Albert promptly vanished into the bathroom and Chris heard the shower go on. He sat down on the couch, resting his head in his hands, trying to forget seeing his lover impaled again. The couch was comfortable and he was exhausted, and he suddenly found himself waking up, slumped into the cushions. He couldn’t have been asleep for long, the shower was still on, but he was thankful that he hadn’t had a nightmare anyway. Chris stretched surprisingly stiff muscles then glanced at his watch. He’d been asleep for two hours.

Before he'd even realised what he was doing he was opening the bathroom door. ‘Al?’ Albert was curled up in the bottom of the shower, and Chris swore at the icy water as he turned it off. He wrapped Albert in a towel, trying not to panic at how cold his skin was or his lack of response to Chris. ‘I’m sorry.’ Chris held him to warm him up, angry at himself for his mistake. He’d been upset by what had happened but he had misread Albert’s reaction as rage instead of trauma. As terrible as watching him die had been, actually reliving the event that had killed him must have been worse. ‘I should’ve stayed with you.’ He stroked Albert’s hair, relieved as he felt him huddle closer.

‘It hurt.’ Albert whispered against his shoulder. ‘Death wasn’t easy, or peaceful… it was blood and pain.’ He shuddered and Chris hugged him tightly.

Now that they were talking though, Chris needed to say his own fears out loud. ‘I had nightmares about it. Everything that happened in that mansion… and that was the only thing I dreamed about.’ Orange eyes met his, wide in surprise. They’d avoided discussing that incident, trying to move past the betrayal without confronting it. Chris didn’t know if that was a good idea or not but it wasn’t what he was focussing on now. ‘When I found out you were still alive the nightmares stopped.’

Albert looked away, his fingers digging into Chris’ shoulders. ‘Mine never have.’

Chris hadn’t known that, despite their relationship they were still learning to trust each other. ‘Maybe it would help if you told me about them.’

‘Yeah.’ Albert kissed him thoughtfully. ‘Maybe it would.’


	24. Bloody Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt, not much comfort, rather gory, implied medical experimentation\torture\mutilation  
> The next one, Insomnia, is a continuation with more comfort and a happier ending.

Chris had been in many BOW research facilities and most of them were horrible but this one was the most like a torture chamber that he’d ever seen. It smelled awful too, decaying meat and old blood combined with whatever they had attempted to clean up with. The further in he and Jill went the more Chris wished he didn’t have to breathe. He glanced back at Jill. She was pale but she nodded at him to keep moving and he did, it was their job to secure the facility, no matter how unpleasant it was. Not to mention that this was part of why they had formed the BSAA, to stop places like this from even existing. They found rooms with bodies strapped to tables, some of them still moving, if not really alive. Chris killed them out of mercy even if they were no longer aware of their own suffering.

Impossibly, the next room stank even worse, with none of the cleaning fluid to cover it up the mix of fresh blood, raw meat, and human waste was like a physical blow. Chris barely opened the door before he reeled back, slamming the door closed as he coughed harshly.

‘You don’t have to go in.’ Jill said kindly, her attention on the hallway even as she spoke to him.

‘Yeah, I do.’ He’d seen the end of an operating table, the pale foot strapped down to it twitching like the previous things he’d killed. These had been people once and they at least deserved the peace of a real death.

‘Chris, you’re not responsible for all of them.’

He knew she wasn’t really trying to talk him out of it, just gently reminding him that he didn’t have to shoulder every burden himself. ‘I know. But I need to do this.’

‘Ok.’ Jill covered her mouth with her sleeve and Chris copied her example before he opened the door again.

The body on the table was a bloody mess, clamps holding back flaps of skin from the completely opened torso. Pieces had been cut out of one of the legs, and an entire lower arm had been taken off at the elbow. It would’ve been gruesome enough as an autopsy, but the victim was still alive, or as alive as a zombie could be. What remained of the fingers spasmed weakly as Chris got closer, the head turning as if hearing his footsteps. Chris froze as he raised his gun, empty, bloody eye sockets staring at him from a face he recognised as well as his own.

‘Wesker?’ He couldn’t be sure he’d said the name out loud. Chris reached out in shock, brushing back a sticky strand of hair from his blind eyes. Wesker made a faint, gurgling moan, blood leaking out of his mouth. Stunned, Chris looked down at his body, the exposed organs glistening wetly, the holes where someone had just ripped out parts of him. ‘No.’ He shook his head, holstering his gun. ‘No.’

‘Chris?’ Jill asked, her voice strangely distant.

Chris didn’t spare her a glance, too busy opening the clamps, replacing the pieces of skin over Wesker’s damaged insides. He would heal, Chris knew that, all he needed was a bit of time.

‘Chris! What-’ Jill grabbed one of his wrists.

Chris wrenched his arm away, his bloody hands slipping on the straps as he tugged at them. ‘He’s still alive. Help me.’

‘What?’ Jill gave a startled gasp and then she was shoving him aside. ‘Move, I’ve got this.’ She made quick work of the straps.

Chris picked Wesker up as gently as he could, his clothes and arms immediately soaked in blood, and he tightened his grip so he wouldn’t lose it. He couldn’t think beyond getting Wesker out of this horrible place to somewhere he could heal, somewhere he’d be safe. Somehow they made it back to the helicopter, Jill’s angry shouts barely audible to him. Chris stared at the abused body in his arms, not seeing his enemy but his former lover. Wesker was unconscious now, and Chris ran shaking fingers through blond hair, his blood covering Chris’ hand, staining his hair red.

There was a team of doctors working on Wesker. Chris sat in the waiting room and stared at his bloody hands because when he closed his eyes all he could see was Wesker strapped down to that table and cut apart.

‘Chris.’ Jill’s voice startled him and she put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. ‘You should get some sleep.’

‘I can’t.’ Chris couldn’t take his eyes off his hands, the blood dried on them. ‘I don’t want him to die.’ He whispered, looking at Jill pleadingly. ‘I hate him for what he’s done, but…’

‘You’re still in love with him. I know.’ Sighing, Jill sat next to him. ‘And even if you weren’t, this isn’t how it should’ve turned out.’

Wesker was covered by a thin blanket from the shoulders down. Aside from the bandage around his eyes his face seemed fine but Chris knew it wasn’t true. The doctors had discussed Wesker’s injuries with him, along with the more obvious mutilations his tongue and several teeth had also been removed. Despite how long they’d kept him in surgery there was very little they could do, something like this was just too far out of their experience. Humans simply didn’t survive what Wesker had been through and it was anyone’s guess if he would even live or heal from the damage. At least he wasn’t in any pain, the doctors had made sure he was on enough medication to sleep peacefully. Chris pulled a chair up to his bedside, putting a hand carefully on his forearm. ‘Please don’t die, Al.’ He blinked back tears, he’d already fallen apart in the shower today and he didn’t want to cry again, especially not over a man he shouldn’t feel this way about anymore.

The doctors said Wesker was healing slowly but so far they’d had to keep him heavily medicated. Chris sat by his bed as often as he could, holding the ruined remains of his fingers and talking to him about anything and everything that came to mind. He’d hoped a familiar voice might help Wesker relax, make him realise that he wasn’t still being tortured. The one time he’d almost woken up he’d immediately started screaming and thrashing and they’d had to sedate him again. But his internal injuries were healing, missing organs growing back, and his breathing was easier every day. The rest of his body was unchanged though, the other removed pieces still gone. Chris hoped that it was only a matter of time, but it was increasingly likely that Wesker would wake up again before he was completely healed. If Chris could calm him down enough then maybe he could explain where he was, but Wesker could just as easily assume that Chris was one of his tormentors.

Luckily Chris was with him when it happened. Wesker tossed his head, moaning faintly and Chris could sense that he was starting to panic.

‘Al? Al, it’s me.’

Unseeing eyes turned to him, Wesker grunting something that might have been his name.

‘You can’t talk.’ Chris told him gently. ‘Do you know who I am?’

He nodded warily.

‘Jill and I found you… rescued you.’

Wesker flinched, shaking his head.

‘It’s ok, you’re safe.’ Chris rubbed his arm soothingly.

He kept shaking his head, moaning softly in pain.

‘Al, I’m not going to hurt you.’ Instinctively Chris reached up to stroke his cheek, realising his mistake as Wesker froze, trembling. ‘I won’t hurt you.’ He promised, withdrawing his hand to hold Wesker’s fingers again. ‘Al?’

Wesker nodded slowly, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. He gave a low whine, squeezing Chris’ fingers and then he fell asleep again. Chris put his head down on the bed next to his arm and stayed with him.


	25. Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt\comfort  
> A continuation of the previous one, Bloody Hands, but with more comfort and a happier ending.

Chris couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t exactly unusual, he had always been able to catch a quick nap during downtime while on missions, but an actual full night’s sleep in his own bed wasn’t so easy. Especially lately. He glanced over at the man curled up on the other side of the bed.

Wesker was asleep, or pretending to be, Chris found it hard to tell the difference. At least he was calm, more than once Chris had been lying awake fighting his insomnia all night while listening to Wesker crying quietly. The urge to reach out to him, to hold and reassure him, was overwhelming but Wesker didn’t like being touched, especially unexpectedly. After what he’d been through, Chris understood. They were only sleeping in the same bed because Chris didn’t have another one in his apartment, and he happened to have a king. The rest of his furniture was nothing special but he’d thought maybe a fancy bed would help him sleep. It hadn’t, but he was glad to have it now.

The last few weeks had been tough but they were both learning to cope. Wesker’s injuries continued to heal, though far more slowly than Chris had expected even for how severe they were. His internal organs had repaired themselves first and now his regeneration was apparently working on his spinal damage. With Chris’ help he could manage to limp around the apartment, which was an improvement from Chris having to completely carry him. He was still blind and unable to speak though, which limited their ability to communicate. Chris tried to talk to him sometimes, but as with most things Wesker seemed uninterested. There were moments when Chris was settling him in bed, or helping him with a simple task made impossible by his wounds, that he sensed how furious Wesker was about all this. But most of the time he was simply passive, as if he no longer cared what happened to him.

Chris didn’t know if he’d gotten any sleep or not, but there was light coming in past the curtains and so he got up. He took a quick shower then helped Wesker first to the bathroom and then to the kitchen. Wesker slumped in the chair, head down, as Chris prepared breakfast.

‘Looks like it’ll be a nice day today.’ Chris put the spoon in his hand, checking that Wesker had a good grasp on it with his remaining fingers. This was one of the few things he’d shown any emotion about, he’d refused to let Chris anywhere near his mouth, snarling at him when Chris tried to feed him. So now Chris simply made sure that he had a spoon and knew where the bowl was and let him eat by himself. ‘You could lie on the couch and I’ll open the balcony door.’ Chris tried to tempt him, it was something that Wesker seemed to like, being able to feel the breeze from outside, after being kept in an underground cell.

Wesker glanced up, nodding in agreement if not exactly excitement. But he’d responded and that was some progress. He finished eating, a quick flash of pink swiping his lips as Chris stood up.

Chris stared in surprise. ‘Your tongue-’

Wesker flinched violently, tumbling to the floor with the chair. He curled into a tight ball, arms protecting his head, shaking badly.

It wasn’t the first panic attack Wesker had had in the past weeks, and there wasn’t much that Chris could do except sit next to him to wait it out. ‘Al?’ Sometimes saying the nickname seemed to help, which made sense, Chris didn’t think his torturers would’ve even used his name. This time it didn’t, the panic attack itself seemed worse too, and Chris reluctantly suspected he knew why.

While Chris’ only thoughts had been about saving Wesker, Jill had dealt with the realities of bringing him back to the BSAA. She had been the one who had made sure that Wesker received medical treatment and had been allowed to come home with Chris. Then she’d personally taken over investigating the facility where they’d found Wesker. Chris shouldn’t have been surprised at her fierce protectiveness, but it had startled even him a bit. Jill hadn’t wanted to share many details regarding what the BSAA had found in the facility, he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was withholding the information out of kindness so he hadn’t pressed her. What she had told him was that there were lots of samples that matched Wesker’s unique DNA, too many to have come from a single person, unless that person could regrow the missing parts.

Chris watched Wesker panic and wondered how many times they’d cut his tongue out.

Eventually he calmed down, or simply exhausted himself, resting in a limp heap while he took shuddering breaths.

‘Al? Can you hear me? I’m not going to hurt you.’ Chris paused, not expecting a reaction, and then continued. ‘No one’s going to hurt you ever again, I promise.’

‘Why?’ His voice was a broken whisper.

‘Because you don’t deserve it.’ Chris said gently, thrilled at finally hearing Wesker speak, even if only briefly and despite the circumstances.

Wesker stared at him blindly, and then suddenly started to cry, harsh painful sobs that made his whole body shake. It was heart-wrenching and Chris wished again that he could offer any physical comfort. He rubbed at his covered eyes, the bandage so soaked in tears that it would have to be changed.

‘Let me take it off.’ Chris waited for the nod before he carefully unwrapped it, running his hand through Wesker’s hair without thinking. He froze, but before Chris could move away Wesker’s damaged fingers clasped his wrist, holding him in place. Chris was afraid to breathe as Wesker pressed his cheek into Chris’ palm.

‘Why?’ He asked, his tone obviously confused even through the harshness of his voice. ‘Why’d you save me?’

‘I love you.’ This was the worst time for a confession but Chris couldn’t answer such a pleading question with a lie.

Wesker shook his head, in disbelief or denial.

‘Al, I love you.’ Chris said it more firmly.

‘Still?’

‘Always.’

A faint hint of a smile crossed Wesker’s face. ‘Chris…’

He hadn’t realised how much he’d missed hearing Wesker say his name or how it felt to kiss him. Wesker was hesitant, brushing their lips together lightly at first, then harder, sighing against Chris’ mouth. Love hadn’t been enough to heal Wesker’s emotional wounds before, and Chris held no illusions that it would heal the physical ones either. It might not even be enough to stop them from fighting again once he had recovered. But love was why Wesker was here with him now, and Chris hoped that maybe that made enough of a difference, that this time they would be able to find a way to stay together. Chris put an arm around him, wound his fingers into blond hair, and lost himself in the kiss.


	26. 'No, stop!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy smut  
> I’m starting to have running themes of ‘Chris doesn’t like paperwork’ and ‘office sex’ so here’s a BSAA version of both!

‘No, stop!’ Chris pleaded.

Albert didn’t listen, letting the pile of paperwork he was carrying hit Chris’ desk. ‘It’s addressed to you.’ He detached a piece of paper with Chris’ name on it from the files and showed him.

‘Crap.’ Chris had requested the files, but he hadn’t expected there to be so many, and now he was going to have to spend half the night looking at them. ‘Do I have to?’ He asked rhetorically.

‘I’m not your captain anymore, Chris, so forcing you to do your reports isn’t my problem.’ Albert smirked at him and sat back down at his own desk.

Jill snickered in an unsupportive way.

‘Dammit.’ Chris muttered, heaving a sigh as he pulled the first one off the pile.

‘Have fun, Chris.’ Jill gave him a cheery wave as she left, since she got to go home tonight.

Oddly, Albert followed her to the door and locked it, then turned to smile at Chris.

‘What’re you up to?’ Chris nervously watched him stalk closer.

‘I’ve had an idea about how to… motivate you.’ He casually dropped his sunglasses on the desk then nudged Chris’ legs apart to kneel between them, still smiling at him. It was somehow scary and sexy at the same time, but Albert was always some combination of the two anyway.

‘I’m pretty sure this is going to distract me more than help me.’ Chris was already distracted, and Albert had barely gotten his pants unzipped. Amused orange eyes met his as Albert drew his cock out, stroking Chris lightly until he moaned. ‘Al-’

‘You’re going to do your paperwork.’ Albert said calmly, even while his fingers were making Chris twitch. ‘And when you’re finished that, I’ll finish you off.’ He rubbed the head of Chris’ cock as if making sure he understood.

Gasping, Chris tried to focus on his words, not his touch. ‘How’m I supposed to do that, when you’re-’

‘Get to work, Chris.’ Albert gave him another terrifyingly arousing smirk, sliding both of them around so that Chris could reach his desk.

‘You’re going to sit under my desk?’

‘I told you. I’m going to motivate you.’

Even with that warning Chris moaned as tight, wet heat slipped up his cock. ‘Distract me.’ He corrected, but he was surprised when Albert didn’t continue moving. One of his arms was around Chris’ waist, the other on top of his thigh, as if he was just resting there, except he was holding Chris’ cock in his mouth. It felt strange at first but as Chris tried to focus on his work instead he started to get used to it. Albert’s body was warm against his and Chris unconsciously combed his fingers through blond hair as he read the files.

He was only about half-way down the pile when he decided to stop, both because he was getting bored and because he imagined that this wasn’t very comfortable for Albert, despite it being his idea. ‘Ok, that’s enough for tonight.’ Orange eyes flicked up to his questioningly but Chris wound his fingers tighter into Albert’s hair before he could move away. ‘I’m finished.’ He said insistently, remembering earlier. ‘Now suck.’ Albert obeyed. Chris hadn’t realised how close he was, suddenly shuddering and moaning as he came, Albert eagerly swallowing around his cock. Idly, he stroked Albert’s hair as he licked Chris clean and zipped his pants back up.

‘I told you I could help.’ His voice was rough, cheeks flushed, and when he pushed Chris’ chair out so he could stand up he was obviously hard.

Chris rolled his chair back towards him, trapping him against the desk. ‘Sit.’ Albert sat on the edge of the desk, gasping faintly as Chris undid his pants, spreading his legs to press into Chris’ hand. Chris slung Albert’s legs over his shoulders, wrapping his arms around his thighs to hold them open as he lapped pre-come off his cock. Albert whined, one of his boots thudding into the back of Chris’ chair as he tried to brace himself. It almost shoved the chair away again and Chris grasped his legs tighter, tipping him backwards onto the desk.

The pile of paperwork crashed to the floor. He leaned over to take a look, meeting Albert’s dazed orange eyes as he did the same. ‘You’re gonna help me pick that up later.’ Chris went back to sucking Albert’s cock, tracing the edge of the head with his tongue.

‘They’re your files.’ Albert hissed breathlessly, arching his back and gripping the edge of the desk so tightly it creaked.

Grinning, Chris pulled back. ‘Yeah, I guess I should do it now.’

He gave a low snarl, his eyes flashing red as he fixed Chris with an absolutely murderous glare. ‘Don’t you fucking dare.’

‘Hmm.’ Chris made a show of considering it just to tease him longer.

‘Chris.’ His name was a quiet plea instead of a demand and Chris took pity on him. He lowered his head, feeling Albert tense as he came, then relaxed, his thighs trembling under Chris’ hands. Chris returned his earlier favour and licked him clean before doing his pants up. Albert stayed sprawled across the desk, his legs still over Chris’ shoulders, with what seemed like no intention of getting up.

‘Al?’ Chris untangled them, tugging him off the desk to sit in his lap and kiss him. ‘Wanna help me with paperwork again tomorrow?’

Albert nuzzled into his neck in sated pleasure. ‘I knew it was a good idea.’


	27. Poisoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt reminded me of Yawn...

Albert staggered into the wall again, leaning on it as he looked down at his side, blood pouring through his fingers. The huge snake had come out of nowhere and even worse than the bite was the venom it had injected into him. He imagined he could feel it running through his veins, each step a little harder than the last. The room containing the medical supplies he needed was so close but he was already on the floor, and even if it had been right in front of him he knew he wouldn’t have made it. He laughed even though it hurt, all the plans he’d made in anticipation of this day happening and he’d still been blindsided by the unexpected. His hand slipped off his wound as he slumped further down the wall, strangely resigned to dying here.

The fuzzy image above him turned into a girl he recognised.

‘Chris! He’s awake.’ Her face was replaced with an even more familiar one, blue eyes staring at him fondly.

‘Hey, Al.’ Chris kissed his forehead.

‘What?’ Albert glanced between them, then at the rest of the room. It was where he had been trying to get to, and judging from the fact that he was still alive they’d figured out that he’d been poisoned.

‘Where’s Jill?’

‘We got separated.’ He frowned, he’d been trying to ditch her anyway so he could check on a few things in the mansion, but she’d actually lost him when she thought she’d heard Barry. ‘She went looking for Barry.’

‘Oh.’ Chris exchanged looks with Rebecca. ‘We haven’t seen either of them.’

‘Chris.’ He caught Chris’ arm. It had been easier to coldly consider the deaths of STARS before they’d come here, a necessary sacrifice, but now he wasn’t so sure. Albert had nearly died and Chris had saved him. Chris was running his fingers through Albert’s hair, smiling down at him affectionately and he found that he didn’t want Chris to suffer the same fate he almost had. ‘There’s a giant snake.’

‘Yeah.’ Chris’ smile faded as he glanced at Rebecca again. ‘It killed Richard.’

He nodded solemnly even though he didn’t particularly care about that.

‘Are you comfortable? In any pain?’

Albert nodded yes to the first question, no to the second.

‘Good. Rebecca’ll stay with you, but I have to go find the others, and maybe figure out what the hell is going on.’ Chris kissed him carefully. Albert tangled his fingers in Chris’ hair and kissed him harder, pulling him down against him even though it hurt his injured side. The rest of STARS was expendable but he’d never wanted to give Chris up and since he was wounded all the plans were useless anyway, so now it was time for a new one.

Chris kissed him gently again. ‘I’m gonna get us out of here, Al. I promise.’

Albert gave him a vicious smile. ‘Yes, you are. Because I’m going to tell you how.’


	28. Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts out with an interesting idea and ends in (consensual but very rough) tentacle sex. Yep.

‘So this is what it feels like.’

Albert sprawled languidly in bed, momentarily sated after sex, watching Chris stare out the window. He could imagine what he saw, the destruction and ruin outside as Uroboros spread like the virus it was, consuming the weak and unworthy. As pleasing as the thought was, the view from where he was lying was better, Chris’ muscular naked body on full display. Even though he already knew that Chris was wallowing in guilt again Albert humoured him by asking. ‘What does?’

Chris’ hands curled into fists. ‘Betraying everyone who trusted you.’

If the words were meant to hurt Albert they missed their mark. But he had a few of his own that he knew wouldn’t. ‘Are you regretting your choice?’

Furious red eyes glared at him as Chris turned around. ‘You know I don’t, you bastard.’

Albert smiled at the sight. He wasn’t sure who’d been more surprised at Chris’ decision, Albert himself or Chris’ friends, but no one had been able to talk Chris out of the idea once his mind was made up. In return for Albert sparing a select group of humans chosen by Chris, Chris would join him. That part of the deal was simple enough and he had agreed easily, truthfully he would have agreed even if Chris had offered him a less-favourable bargain, having Chris to himself was worth more to him than he consciously wanted to admit. But the rest of it had been completely unexpected, Chris willingly becoming the first host of Uroboros, and then proceeding to bond with it flawlessly. He was perfect, a god to stand at Albert’s side as his equal. If only he would stop rejecting his destiny.

‘I should’ve been able to save more.’ Chris said quietly as he started moping again, glancing out the window once more.

Albert scoffed in boredom at their recurring argument, stretching lazily. ‘We are gods, Chris. Remaking the world in our image. Why can’t you accept that?’

Instantly Chris was on top of him, pinning his wrists above his head, red eyes flashing in anger. ‘Gods? No, what we are, what we’ve done… We’re monsters.’

Albert tilted his head curiously, making no effort to escape. ‘Is there a difference? In this new world we’re creating together?’

Chris stared at him for a moment and then a nasty smile crept across his face. ‘If I’m a god, then get on your knees and worship me.’

Albert felt a thrill of arousal as Chris released him so he could drop to the floor. Chris’ fingers tangled roughly into his hair, but he wasn’t directing him yet. As he took the head of Chris’ cock into his mouth their eyes met. Chris’ were deeper red, even when they weren’t glowing, his own shading more to orange. There was something that was almost cruelty in them now, Albert didn’t know if Chris had always had that buried somewhere deep inside and Uroboros had merely brought it out or if the virus had created it in him. It only made him want Chris more, made him crave what he knew Chris was going to do to him.

‘Or maybe I should just take what I want.’ Chris yanked him upright by his hair and threw him on the bed. Even being prepared for the fight didn’t help him, Uroboros was simply too powerful and Chris was in full control of it. Chris forced him onto his stomach, tentacles wrapping firmly around his wrists and ankles, pulling his legs apart. Albert struggled to free himself, both of them enjoying his useless efforts as Chris’ grip tightened. Tentacles slid up his inner thighs as he moaned in arousal. ‘Tell me you want this.’ Chris demanded breathlessly.

It wasn’t an idle question, if Albert objected he would stop immediately, and knowing he could trust Chris was the only reason he submitted to him at all. ‘I want you. Fuck me.’ There was no teasing, no foreplay, just something too big, and too thick forcing itself inside him. He screamed as Chris moaned, fighting to get away but the tentacles around his thighs held him immobile. The one inside him touched his prostate and he whimpered at the surge of pleasure mixed into the pain. His balls were squeezed then released, the tentacle stroking up his cock to push into his slit. Albert screamed again and another one slipped past his lips and down his throat.

‘Fuck, you feel so good, so tight.’ The tentacles inside him shuddered with Chris’ pleasure.

He couldn’t move, could barely breathe as Chris took him, filling him so completely that he couldn’t focus on anything except the tentacles thrusting into him. Being used this way was like nothing he’d ever experienced before, and he was addicted to how helpless, how worthless Chris made him feel, as if he was simply a thing to be fucked. Chris was merciless in his assault, his tentacles twisting inside Albert, making him come until he was sobbing in exhaustion and pain. At some point he thought Chris’ cock might be inside him too, Chris’ breath hot on his sweat-soaked back.

And then it ended, the tentacles withdrawing from him, leaving him an empty, wrecked mess. Albert lay where he was for a moment, panting into the sheets as euphoria changed into pain and shame. His entire body hurt, all the degrading things that had been so pleasurable earlier making him feel pathetic and humiliated.

‘Al?’ Warm, bare arms gathered him up against a broad chest, Chris’ fingers running soothingly through his hair. Albert held him close, reassured by the feel of his body, unable to understand why it was so important for them both to be human right now. ‘I love you.’ Chris kissed him gently and Albert closed his eyes as he relaxed into the embrace.


	29. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romantic fluff, for something different!

‘This isn’t the way back to the station.’

Chris grinned, he’d been wondering how far he could get before Albert looked up from the file he was reading. ‘Nope. I’m kidnapping you.’

‘You’re what?’ Albert was glaring at him as Chris threw him a quick glance.

‘I know you’re pissed, but if you hit me while I’m driving we’ll crash.’

A huff of annoyance was the only agreement he got. ‘Fine. Why’re you kidnapping me?’

‘Because you’ve been working too hard and you need a break.’ Chris turned the truck down a side road.

‘I have a lot of work-’

‘Al.’ He interrupted firmly. ‘You barely sleep, you drink too much coffee, hell, you’re so stressed out and angry you made Brad cry.’ Well, maybe that wasn’t that hard, but Chris was trying to make a point, and Albert’s quickly smothered laugh made it worth adding.

‘You might be right.’ Albert agreed reluctantly. ‘But this isn’t our day off.’

‘It’s ok, I requested some time off for both of us.’ He fidgeted as Albert studied him.

‘How much did Jill charge you to forge my signature?’

‘She said I’d owe her one.’ Chris shrugged and turned again, the cabin appearing ahead through the trees.

Albert tsked at him, shaking his head but he was leaning forwards to get a better look at where they were going.

After he parked, Chris snatched the file out of Albert’s hands to toss it in the backseat. ‘And none of this.’ When Albert tried to retrieve it, Chris pulled him into a kiss. ‘No work.’ He wound his fingers into Albert’s to prevent him from picking up the file.

As annoyed as Albert was trying to be, there was a faint smile on his face as he gave up. ‘Fine, Chris. You win.’

‘I’ll get the bags.’ Chris passed him the cabin key.

Albert was inside when Chris joined him, putting their luggage on the floor to take his shoes off. He’d snuck up here yesterday to drop off some food and firewood. It wasn’t supposed to snow, but it was chilly enough that they’d probably need a fire, plus it seemed more romantic. Albert was exploring the small cabin already.

Chris took the bags into the bedroom to unpack later and then rejoined him in the main room. ‘Well, what do you think?’

‘I think I haven’t been giving you enough credit for your planning skills, you’ve put a lot of thought into this.’ Despite the noncommittal words there was something odd in his expression but Chris couldn’t see his eyes in the dim cabin even though he’d taken his sunglasses off.

‘Yeah, well.’ Chris shrugged as if it wasn’t important, almost embarrassed now. ‘How about a fire?’ He didn’t wait for a response, kneeling to stack the wood and light it.

When Chris stood up Albert was sitting on the couch behind him, the fire casting a warm glow across his pale face and hair. ‘You did all this for me?’ His voice was so quiet that Chris wasn’t even sure if he’d been meant to hear the question, the grey eyes that flicked up to briefly meet his filled with pain. Chris only ever caught glimpses of it but that was enough for him to realise that Albert had been badly hurt by someone in his past. He’d never asked and Albert had never told him. It didn’t change how Chris felt, and he didn’t need to know what had happened to comfort his lover.

‘Yeah, I did.’ Chris answered as he sat next to Albert, reaching out to put an arm around his shoulders. ‘I love you, y’know.’ Albert didn’t reply but he leaned into Chris as he gazed at the fire. He didn’t feel like he was relaxing much though and Chris rubbed his arm, trying to ease the tension in his muscles. ‘You’re really tense.’ Chris dug his fingers in a little harder until Albert grunted in pain. Sighing, he shifted around to put both his hands on Albert’s shoulders, pressing his thumbs into the knots in his back.

‘Chris!’ Albert yelped and squirmed out of his grasp, narrowing his eyes in accusation.

‘I’m trying to help.’ Chris stood up and gestured to the couch. ‘Lie down and I’ll give you a massage.’

Still watching him suspiciously Albert pulled his shirt off, tossing it over the arm of the couch. As beautiful as the firelight had made him look earlier, he was even more so now with the light and shadows playing over his bare, pale skin. Chris just stared at him in awe as Albert found a comfortable position. He straddled Albert’s hips, unable to resist running his hands down the length of his back. ‘Focus, Chris.’ Albert sounded more amused than upset at Chris’ wandering hands.

‘Ah, yeah.’ Giving him a massage was still going to involve touching him, after all. Chris kneaded his stiff muscles, Albert’s groans of pain fading as Chris worked on him. ‘How does that feel?’

‘Good.’ Albert sighed softly.

‘Good.’ Chris echoed as he finished, but before he could get up Albert had rolled over under him.

His cheeks were faintly flushed, lips slightly parted as his grey eyes met Chris’. ‘Chris…’ He didn’t need to say anything else.

Chris kissed him, first his mouth, and then the rest of his warm, firelit skin.


	30. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I normally beat up Wesker, it’s Chris’ turn to suffer a little here. (but it’s mostly fluff)

Chris knew he’d been rescued. Even delirious he knew that much. There was someone taking care of him, gentle hands helping him drink, making sure he was comfortable. A familiar voice murmured soft words he couldn’t understand but he felt safe. And when his fever made him shiver uncontrollably they climbed into bed with him to warm him up. The heat of their body was a furnace against his chilled skin and he was only able to sleep with them cuddled up against his back.

It wasn’t until Chris’ fever broke that he was finally able to focus enough to realise who had saved him. While sick he had thought it might be Jill but the body pressed to his was not only a man’s but also unnaturally warm. ‘Al?’

‘Chris.’ The voice confirmed it.

Chris sighed. ‘You keep saving me.’

‘You keep needing to be saved.’ Wesker retorted but he sounded more worried than annoyed. His arm tightened around Chris, his once welcome heat uncomfortable now that Chris was no longer freezing.

Chris felt disgusting after his illness, the rank odour of stale sweat and sickness obvious even to him. He imagined it was much worse for Wesker with his enhanced senses but he was still sleeping with Chris despite that. ‘Ugh, I could really use a shower.’

‘Yes, you do.’ Wesker confirmed for him. He rolled out of the other side of the bed, coming back around to Chris to help him stand. Wesker looked almost shockingly human, wearing only an old T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, his hair messy. A blond eyebrow raised as he caught Chris’ stare. ‘I was busy dealing with you. You’re quite a chore when you’re not feeling well.’

‘Look who’s talking.’ Chris muttered, he’d almost handcuffed Wesker to the bed once out of sheer frustration when he got sick and still insisted on working. A genuine smile tugged at Wesker’s lips as he offered Chris a hand up. They were too close together now and if Chris’ mouth hadn’t tasted awful he would’ve kissed Wesker. The way those orange eyes flicked over his face made him think that Wesker wouldn’t have objected anyway. Chris didn’t claim to understand their relationship, they fought and fucked, tried their best to kill each other and made love with tender affection, but he honestly wasn’t sure if he wanted it to change. At this moment they were lovers not enemies though, and Chris wanted to make the most of their time together now that he was feeling better.

‘The bathroom’s over here.’ Wesker pushed the door open to show him.

‘Want to join me?’ Chris asked, it hadn’t escaped his notice how fancy the room was, and there was most likely enough space for both of them in the shower.

‘Yes. But, Chris? Brush your teeth first.’ Wesker smirked at him suggestively.

Chris was more than happy to obey, for his own comfort as well as the invitation to kiss Wesker. While he did he watched Wesker turn the water on and take his clothes off. No matter how many times he’d seen Wesker naked it always made his breath catch at how beautiful he was. Wesker threw him a knowing smirk that made the pajama pants Chris was wearing feel too tight and he hurried to finish brushing his teeth. Water traced the lines of Wesker’s muscles as he ran a hand through his hair, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Chris stripped eagerly but he felt oddly hesitant as he reached out, running his fingertips over pale skin.

Wesker moaned in encouragement, his slit-pupils widening with arousal as he opened his eyes to stare at Chris. ‘How much better are you feeling?’ His voice was a bit breathless as he moved closer.

Chris’ hand slipped down across Wesker’s hip to grip his ass as he pushed him backwards into the wall. ‘Pretty good, actually.’ He pressed their bodies together, Wesker letting out a little gasp that only made Chris harder.

‘Kiss me.’ There was something almost pleading in the way Wesker said the words and Chris was powerless to resist, pinning Wesker against the wall and claiming his mouth.


	31. Stranded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending on some hurt\comfort with fluff. (Also, Jill, Sheva, and Josh are fine, don’t worry!)

Sighing, Chris divided up the last of their food, eating his share slowly. He would have to go out looking for more today and he glanced at Wesker, trying to gauge his condition. As usual he was semi-conscious, curled up on the hard ground, shivering and whining as the overdose Chris had given him burned though his body.

Things had actually been going well for once, he and Sheva had apprehended Wesker, gotten Jill back, and then the helicopter had been shot down. Chris still didn’t know what had happened to his three friends, the crash had been swarmed by zombies and it was all Chris could do to get himself and Wesker out alive. He felt guilty about that, leaving his friends behind and saving Wesker instead, but at the time it had been instinctive, some remnant of his affection for Wesker still lingering.

The drug they’d used on Wesker hadn’t seemed to have much effect during their fight, but apparently the reaction was delayed, because it was working now and it was making him suffer. Wesker moaned in pain and Chris stroked his hair to calm him, whatever satisfaction he had felt at his victory was long gone in the face of their current situation. It was just the two of them now, and he was going to get them both through this.

‘Al? Here’s your food.’ He passed Wesker the small bundle. ‘I need to go get more, ok? But I’ll come back.’ 

Orange eyes blearily tried to focus on him as Wesker struggled to understand. Chris started to stand and almost fell as Wesker’s hand closed around his wrist. ‘Don’t leave me.’ His voice was shaking as badly as his body.

‘I’ll come back, Al. I promise.’ He knelt down to hug Wesker, hoping to ease some of his panic. Wesker always knew who Chris was, but aside from that constant he couldn’t seem to remember times or places reliably. Sometimes he asked where the rest of STARS were, or attacked Chris in rage, the drug making him confused as well as physically ill.

‘Ok.’ He whispered, his eyes scared as he let Chris leave.

Chris crept around the edge of the village. It seemed to be abandoned but he’d been fooled before and he couldn’t afford to be injured. He also couldn’t afford to wait too long, the night brought more dangerous creatures out that he definitely didn’t want to deal with. ‘Shit.’ Chris slipped cautiously into the nearest house, rummaging quietly through the place for anything usable. If he could find some a radio or a phone he might be able to get help, but so far he’d been lucky to find unspoiled food and water. Something moved outside and he froze, holding his breath. It made some odd noises as it went away, and he couldn’t be sure if it had been a zombie or a simple animal. Though many of them were infected too.

Chris headed for the next house, hoping he’d manage to find enough supplies to sustain them to the next village. A sudden wail behind him was the only warning he got and he barely dodged the full force of the blow. It still knocked him to the ground, the zombie coming after him. He kicked it away, scrambling to his feet to start running. More of them were after him, and he swore as he led them away from where he’d left Wesker, he’d double back when he’d lost them.

An animal-like scream made him glance behind at his pursuers as one of them exploded in gore, pieces of its body flying through the air. A black shape raced between the zombies, killing them as it passed and Chris slowed down in shock as he realised that it was Wesker. Red eyes flashed as Wesker stomped on the head of the last one, giving Chris a once-over to check he was alright.

‘What’re you doing out here, Al?’ Chris studied him warily, wondering if he was having a delusion or if he was at least somewhat aware of what was happening.

‘I had to find you. You were gone.’ Wesker sounded terrified despite the carnage he had just caused.

‘I told you I was coming back.’ Chris said gently.

His brow furrowed as if he was trying to remember if Chris had really said that.

‘But thank you. I couldn’t take them all on my own.’ He hugged Wesker then took his hand. ‘Let’s go back to the cave. Tomorrow we’ll need to keep moving.’

They walked in silence for a while, Chris putting an arm around Wesker to help him when he stumbled. ‘You could’ve let me die when we crashed.’ Wesker didn’t look at him but his hand tightened on Chris’ shoulder. ‘You could still leave me to die.’

‘No, I can’t.’ Chris snapped at him, angry at himself for how much he cared about Wesker, that seeking revenge or justice weren’t the reasons he wanted Wesker to live.

Wesker didn’t speak again until they’d made it back to the cave. ‘I shouldn’t have hurt you.’

‘What’re you talking about, Al?’ Chris asked, guessing that the brief moment of lucidity had passed but he was surprised at how clear Wesker’s eyes were.

‘I drove you away. You’re important to me, but there was so much fear and hate… fuck.’ Wesker shook his head as if realising that he wasn’t making any sense. ‘I love you, Chris.’

Laughing nervously, Chris tried to dismiss the words and how good they made him feel. ‘Al, you’re drugged out-’

‘Yeah, I am. But I know what I’m saying.’ Wesker leaned in, nuzzling their cheeks together. ‘I want to be with you.’

‘Me too.’ Chris admitted, tangling his fingers in Wesker’s hair and holding him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a challenge to myself to write 31 days of Chris\Wesker drabbles, but since I had so much fun I may do something like this in the future.


	32. Christmas 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only ended up writing a couple Christmas drabbles, so I'm just going to add them here.

‘Hey Chris.’ Jill’s greeting was casual enough but she was eyeing him as she poured herself some coffee.

‘What’s up?’ He leaned back against the counter even though they were the only two people in the break room and there were plenty of places to sit.

‘Who’d you get for the Secret Santa?’

‘It’s a secret.’ Chris laughed as Jill wrinkled her nose at him in a frown. ‘Barry. I’m gonna get him a subscription to one of those gun magazines he likes.’

‘Damn, you got off easy.’ Jill tapped her coffee mug in annoyance. ‘I got Wesker.’

‘Ah.’ Chris said noncommittally, taking a sip of his own coffee since he wasn’t quite sure where she was going with this.

‘I don’t have a clue what to get him. Any advice?’ She asked bluntly.

‘How should I know?’

Jill gave him an exasperated glare. ‘He’s your boyfriend-’

‘Shhh.’ Chris glanced around in worry before remembering they were alone. He’d told Jill that because she was his best friend, but he didn’t really want it spread around the entire station.

‘-so you must have some ideas.’ She continued, ignoring his interruption.

‘I don’t really know him that well.’ Chris admitted, feeling his cheeks heat as he thought about some of the things he did know about Wesker, but that wasn’t what Jill meant. ‘I haven’t even been to his house. Apartment. I don’t even know where he lives.’ Frowning, he stared down into his coffee as he realised just how closed off Wesker still was from him.

‘Sorry.’ Jill bumped him with her shoulder gently to pull his attention back to her. ‘I thought you guys were getting serious… anyway.’ She cleared her throat and returned to the subject she’d brought up. ‘I just thought I’d ask. I’ll figure something out.’

‘Ok.’ Chris shook off his glum thoughts. ‘We should get back, I guess.’

* * *

The gift exchange was going well so far, Barry had been thrilled with the subscription Chris had gotten him and he’d been equally pleased at his friend’s happiness. Jill put a small package in front of Wesker, her expression triumphant. She hadn’t told Chris what she’d decided on despite asking him for advice and he was both curious and worried.

Wesker unwrapped it almost disinterestedly, pulling out a pair of sunglasses. One of his eyebrows raised behind the pair he was wearing. ‘Thank you, Jill.’ He ignored her snickering, and the rest of the team’s stifled laughter, but he seemed amused as well. ‘Here, Chris.’ Wesker gestured at the plainly wrapped box on his desk.

Chris opened it to find a series of other small boxes inside. Confused, he picked two of them up, seeing how they snapped together.

‘It’s an organisational system.’ Wesker informed him and he was definitely amused now. ‘For that rat’s nest you use as a desk.’

‘Hey, it’s not that bad.’ Chris protested, oddly hurt that Wesker had gotten him something so practical and work-related. But what had he been expecting, obviously Wesker wasn’t going to give him anything personal in front of the team.

‘Yeah, it kind of is, Chris.’ Jill confirmed and he gave her a hurt look too.

 

‘You’re upset.’ The voice startled Chris, but at least Wesker had waited until he was washing his hands, though he hadn’t actually heard him come into the bathroom.

‘Shit, Al, you scared me.’ He said instead of answering the non-question.

‘You know I had to give you something professionally acceptable.’

‘Yeah, I know.’ Chris sighed, pointing an accusing finger at Wesker. ‘But you enjoyed giving me that…’

‘Organisational system.’ Wesker said helpfully, a nasty smile creeping across his face as he caught Chris’ hand. ‘And I expect you to use it.’

‘Al-’ His complaint stopped as Wesker yanked him forwards to kiss him. Chris moaned into his mouth, grabbing his ass as possessively as Wesker was tugging on his hair.

‘I have a much better gift for you.’ Wesker mumbled between breathless kisses. ‘But you’ll have to wait until Christmas.’


	33. Christmas 2

The doorbell rang. And then again, and then again. It was Christmas, not Halloween and he was in no mood for pranks anyway. Grumbling, Chris wrenched open the door, prepared to yell at whoever’s kids were playing with it. He wasn’t prepared for the tall blond who collapsed heavily into his arms. Chris caught him instinctively, staggering backwards under the unexpected weight, as if Wesker couldn’t support himself at all. ‘Wesk-’ Shit, there was blood on the rug in front of his door, blood smeared on his door. Wesker’s breathing was too shallow, his grip on Chris weak and getting weaker, more blood soaking into Chris’ shirt. There shouldn’t be so much blood, Wesker could heal. Chris forced down his panic, closing the door and hoping no one tried to help by calling the cops.

‘Chris?’ Wesker’s voice was faint as Chris managed to get him onto the couch.

‘I’m here, Al.’ He pulled Wesker’s sunglasses off, watching his orange eyes blink in confusion until he focussed on Chris. Blood ran down his chin as he suddenly coughed violently. ‘Shit. What happened?’ Chris wasn’t really expecting a response, gently peeling away torn clothing from equally torn skin, feeling sick as he saw the damage. Something had ripped Wesker open, breaking bones and tearing through internal organs. It was amazing that he was still conscious, nevermind able to get here on his own because despite his superhuman resilience, and healing abilities, Chris knew he felt pain, and right now he must be in agony. Chris brushed back a bloodied strand of his hair, cupping his cheek. ‘I’m going to take care of you, Al.’

Wesker shuddered, his gaze meeting Chris’ and then he sighed softly, his eyes closing as he let himself pass out.

There wasn’t really much he could do beyond making sure that no scraps of clothing were stuck in the wounds and trying to make Wesker comfortable. He wrapped a sheet around Wesker’s torso to try to staunch the bleeding a little, noting idly that his couch was ruined.

Belatedly, he remembered the bloody door, and quickly went to clean it off, glad that no one had noticed. He scuffed the blood on the rug up, hopefully that wasn’t as obvious and he could claim ignorance if needed.

Chris returned to check on Wesker, relieved that his breathing sounded slightly better, as if he was finally starting to heal. He cleaned off some of the blood dried on his face, running his thumb across Wesker’s lips instead of kissing him the way he wanted to. ‘What happened to you?’ If it had been an experiment or a mission gone wrong he probably wouldn’t have bothered to come to Chris, which could mean he was running from something. He glanced at the terrible wound again, he really didn’t want to meet whatever was capable of doing that to Wesker, of all people.

Any other time this wouldn’t be an issue, well, aside from the fact that he was in love with his enemy, but he’d learned to live with that. It was Christmas though, and that meant people coming to see him, especially Claire. Chris stared at Wesker. He’d never found the right time or words to tell her or anyone else that he was involved with Wesker. But now he was stuck between having to tell his friends about Wesker or not spending Christmas with them and even though he felt guilty, he just couldn’t admit to them what he’d done. What he was still doing because he couldn’t resist how much he wanted Wesker. ‘Asshole.’ Chris muttered to make himself feel better, wishing Wesker could hear him complain.

When Wesker had healed enough that he wasn’t getting blood everywhere Chris moved him to the bed so he would be more comfortable. Seeing him lying there reminded Chris of all the other times Wesker had been in his bed for more pleasurable reasons and it was hard to watch him now, too pale and breathing erratically. He was alive though, and safe, and that meant that he would be alright. Chris kissed his forehead then lay down next to him for the night.

Chris woke to panicked thrashing and whimpering, his tired mind trying to remember what was going on. ‘Wesk- Al. Al!’

Wesker grabbed him bruisingly hard, his grip loosening as his terrified orange eyes met Chris’. ‘Chris.’ He stared at Chris as if he wasn’t real, then nodded, the fear fading from his expression. ‘I found you.’

‘Yeah.’ Chris let Wesker pull him into a rough kiss, his mouth tasted like blood but it was such a relief that he was ok that Chris didn’t care.

Wesker groaned faintly and released him, tugging aside the blanket to check out his carefully bandaged injuries.

‘You gonna tell me what happened?’

‘No.’ Wesker said flatly, covering himself with the blanket again, the glare he directed at Chris making it clear he wasn’t talking.

‘Should’ve seen that coming.’ Chris rolled his eyes, his relief at Wesker being conscious changing into annoyance. ‘Your timing sucks you know.’

‘I got injured just to inconvenience you, Chris.’ His tone was so mocking that Chris couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not even though common sense told him that of course he wasn’t.

‘It’s Christmas.’ Chris informed him angrily, wondering if he even knew, it had never seemed to be very important to him. ‘I had to tell Claire that I can’t spend Christmas with her. I had to lie to my sister for you.’

‘Because you can’t bear to tell her we’re fucking.’ Wesker smirked as if in victory but there was something else in his eyes.

Despite his anger Chris couldn’t help his immediate response to soothe the hurt that was so obvious to him. ‘You know that’s not why.’

‘Say it.’ His gaze was intent, his voice quiet.

Chris sighed. ‘I love you.’

The smirk softened into a real smile. That was the problem, that sometimes all the cruel edges smoothed out and instead of Wesker the monster there was only Albert the man, and Chris really did love him.

‘Shit.’ Chris shook his head, resigned to his decision. ‘Will you spend Christmas with me, Al?’

Wesker snorted as he gestured at his injured side. ‘I don’t exactly have a choice.’

A typical asshole Wesker response, and Chris grimaced, already regretting asking. ‘Forget it-’

‘Chris.’ His hand locked around Chris’ wrist before he could move. ‘Yes. I would like to spend Christmas with you.’ He was smiling again, the genuine one that made him so beautiful, and Chris couldn’t resist kissing him.


	34. Valentine's Day

Albert crossed his arms. ‘Valentine’s Day is a marketing ploy manufactured by chocolate and flower companies.’

‘Somehow I figured you’d say that.’ Chris gave an exaggerated sigh complete with a shrug. ‘That’s why I didn’t get you anything.’ If he hadn’t been ready and watching he would’ve missed it, but he was and he didn’t. The flicker of hurt in orange eyes, quickly masked by cool indifference, made Chris struggle to hide his smile. He knew he’d guessed right, that despite Albert’s outward dismissal of the holiday it wasn’t completely unimportant to him.

‘Good.’ Albert gave his own shrug, the motion just a little too stiff to come off as natural.

‘But…’ Chris put his hands on Albert’s hips, tugging him closer. ‘I did have some plans for the day.’

Albert kept his arms firmly crossed and narrowed his eyes but he let Chris pull him forwards. ‘Did you.’

‘Yep.’ Chris grinned, purposefully keeping him in suspense as he kissed him instead of explaining.

Albert huffed an annoyed sigh against his lips. ‘Tell me.’

‘First I’m going to make you dinner.’ A blond eyebrow raised in doubt, which Chris pointedly ignored. He slipped his hands under Albert’s shirt, stroking his lower back. ‘Then I’ll give you a nice, relaxing massage.’

Albert shifted, his posture becoming less defensive as his arms uncrossed. He ran his fingers across Chris’ shoulder to cup the back of his neck, and Chris suddenly wasn’t sure who was trying to seduce whom anymore. ‘And then?’

‘And then I’m gonna make passionate love to you the rest of the night.’ Chris didn’t care how ridiculous the words sounded, they made Albert laugh quietly and smile.

‘That does sound good.’ He admitted, and they kissed again, longer and more heated than before.

‘Oh.’ Chris remembered one last thing. ‘I also bought you some chocolates. Even if they are just a commercial thing.’

Albert sighed but his smile stayed. ‘You’re too sentimental for your own good, Chris.’

‘Yeah, well, isn’t that part of why you love me?’ He countered cheerfully, assuming it was meant lightheartedly.

The forceful way Albert kissed him took him by surprise. ‘Yes, it is.’

They ended up skipping directly to the end of Chris’ plans for the evening but he definitely wasn’t complaining as he hugged Albert close afterwards and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	35. Sappy Domestic Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the title says :)

Chris drifted into wakefulness before the tingling pain in his arm jolted him fully awake. He groaned as he figured out the problem, Albert was half lying on him, his face buried in Chris’ neck and Chris’ arm trapped under his body. ‘Al?’ Chris tried to get his arm out without completely waking Albert up. Albert made an annoyed, grumbling noise and somehow managed to press even closer against Chris. It didn’t free his arm though. ‘Al, my arm’s gone numb.’ Grunting, Albert shifted so he was lying directly on top of Chris instead of getting off him. Good enough. Relieved, Chris stretched his fingers out, working the tingling out of his arm. He hadn’t expected Albert to keep cuddling him, but he was always clingier than he’d like to admit, especially when he was feeling vulnerable for any reason. Chris traced his fingers along Albert’s back, avoiding the bandages covering still healing wounds. He was tough but he wasn’t invulnerable, and Chris firmly pushed back the memories of his injuries. They were alive and together and that was all that mattered.

‘You should make me breakfast in bed.’ Albert’s mumble distracted Chris from his gloomy thoughts.

‘Since you asked nicely.’ Chris retorted, smiling as he kissed the blond head tucked under his chin. ‘Uh, you’re gonna have to let me get up then.’ He added as Albert stayed sprawled over him. Albert grunted as if unconvinced, nuzzling further into Chris’ chest. ‘Or you could just keep using me as a pillow I guess.’ Chris linked his fingers over Albert’s lower back as he raised his head to give him an orange-eyed glare.

‘I’m comfortable.’

‘But if you let me get breakfast then you’ll have food and a pillow.’ Chris pointed out logically.

Albert narrowed his eyes in consideration. ‘Fine.’ He rolled off Chris carefully, the motion not hiding the slight shudder as his hand withdrew from Chris’ skin. Chris followed him over, straddling Albert to pin him gently to the bed as he kissed him hard to reassure him. Albert tangled a hand roughly in his hair, pulling him closer and Chris felt him relax again. When he was satisfied he pushed Chris away, gesturing towards the door imperiously. ‘Go get me breakfast.’

Chris shook his head in exasperation, muttering under his breath. ‘Had to fall for a jerk.’

Of course, Albert’s superior hearing caught the words. ‘Please.’ Neither his tone nor his expression suited the word, a sarcastic edge to both.

‘A manipulative jerk.’ Chris clarified louder.

‘Self-righteous fool.’ His tone didn’t suit those words either, soft affection in them and in the faint smile on his face. Chris gave him another quick kiss and went to get breakfast.

As Chris came back, Albert was struggling to sit up, grimacing and wincing. ‘Hey, let me help.’ Chris left the tray on a table and together they got him upright and settled against a pillow. ‘Do you want some pain meds?’

Albert gave a low snarl of frustration. ‘Yes.’ Chris watched him swallow them, noticing that while he’d automatically grabbed a shirt before going to make breakfast, Albert was still bare-chested. He grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed, draping it around Albert’s shoulders. ‘You’re fussing, Chris.’

‘No, I love you.’ Chris explained patiently, kissing his forehead before sitting on the bed. They ate in comfortable silence, Albert curled up against Chris’ side the entire time. ‘What do you want to do today?’ Chris asked politely even though he guessed the answer before Albert spoke.

‘Sleep.’ He made a negative noise and corrected himself. ‘Actually, a shower first, then sleep.’

‘Ok.’

Chris showered with him, both to make sure his bandages didn’t get too wet and as a precaution since the pain medication made him drowsy. ‘I’ll wash your hair for you.’ Albert nodded, holding onto Chris’ hips to steady himself as he closed his eyes while Chris scrubbed his fingers through blond hair. There was a comfortable familiarity in the touches that went beyond simple sexual desire, though there was plenty of that between them too. Chris rinsed his hair clean, Albert gradually leaning on him more heavily as he started to doze off. ‘Give me a minute and then I’ll help you.’ At Albert’s nod Chris wrapped a towel around him then dried himself off first, glancing over at a pained hiss to see Albert wincing as he flicked his wet hair off his face. Chris liked it messy, and when it was just the two of them Albert humoured him by not slicking it back. Right now though his hair seemed to be bothering him, so Chris brushed it out of his eyes for him, slit pupils tracking the movement almost suspiciously. ‘Better?’

‘Yeah.’ Albert sounded exhausted.

Chris got him back into bed, grabbing his laptop before sliding under the covers next to him. Albert tucked his face into Chris’ hip and put an arm over his knee before he fell asleep, pressed up close to him. Idly, Chris stroked Albert’s soft, damp hair as he went through his e-mails, looking for something to do. He ended up spending more time texting Jill than working but she was more fun anyway.

‘What’re you doing?’ Albert’s voice startled Chris, sleepy orange eyes gazing up at him curiously.

‘Talking to Jill.’ Chris quickly finished the conversation. ‘How’re you feeling now?’

Albert shrugged, gasping as he jarred his wounds. ‘Shit.’

Wishing he could do more to ease his pain, Chris kept stroking Albert’s hair while he caught his breath. ‘If you’re ok sitting up, we could watch a movie or something.’ Chris tapped the laptop. Albert agreed, and Chris helped him up, putting the blanket over him again too. He let Albert pick the movie, unsurprised when it was some martial arts film he’d never heard of. Albert slumped against him for support and even though Chris couldn’t put an arm around him because of his injuries, he slipped his hand into Albert’s, lacing their fingers together. The quiet, contented sigh from Albert made him smile. Chris enjoyed the movie too but as they watched the credits scroll something occurred to him. ‘Y’know, the bad guy usually dies in these.’

‘It’s realistic.’ Albert said softly. ‘Two enemies so opposed to each other that their conflict can only be resolved by death.’

‘Realistic?’ Chris repeated, raising his eyebrows pointedly at Albert. ‘I dunno, I prefer the real life version where the hero and the villain fall for each other and the villain’s redeemed through the power of love.’

Albert laughed. ‘Is that what you think happened?’

‘Yep, that’s exactly what happened.’ Chris confirmed, moving the laptop to safety before leaning over to kiss him. They shared a few more kisses and then Albert cuddled back up to him to sleep again. He was still asleep by the time Chris was ready for bed too. Chris took his shirt off then slipped in beside Albert, pulling him close. Albert made a contented whine and snuggled right up to him as Chris belatedly realised that his arm was trapped under Albert again. But they were both too comfortable to move and so Chris simply sighed, kissed Albert’s forehead, and went to sleep too.


End file.
